Be My Hero
by moonshoesangel
Summary: AU. Blaine is lonely. No friends, bullies and panic attacks make Dalton Hell for him. When he spies on the competition, McKinley, he finds the boy who may just save him and a safe place where he can heal. Sort of goes along from NBK to NY...loosely.
1. I Spy

**This is something I have been working on for a while and it's ACTUALLY FINISHED BEFOREHAND! It's sort of a role reversal thing where Kurt attends McKinley and Blaine is bullied at Dalton. The Bully Whips have already been active for a while and the school is much safer. Blaine has sever anxiety issues and Kurt becomes his friend and hero.**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson was a typical teenage boy. He loved watching football, playing guitar, and reading his Harry Potter novels. Blaine walked through the halls on his way to Warbler rehearsal, the glee club at his private school, Dalton Academy. Blaine had always gone to private schools. The atmosphere of the private school was supposed to prepare him for taking over his father's business, which was something that was always very vague to Blaine. His dad stayed gone a lot, but he always felt the need to make Blaine's life hell while he was around. You see, Blaine Anderson is gay. Most parents love their children for who they are and whatever they decide to be because they are their children. Blaine's father loved Blaine for the person he was trying to turn him into- an astute, gentlemanly, STRAIGHT business man. He set Blaine up on many dates with attractive teenage girls, but Blaine always declined, saying he wasn't interested, starting the argument all over again. After a shove to the wall or a few hurtful words, he always retreated to his room, staving off a panic attack. Sometimes he would just let them come so he would have some relief. Pass out on the bed, wake up, throw up in the toilet, then play his guitar. At least that way, for a while at least, his brain would go completely blank. No nightmares, no dreams of what could be- just darkness.<p>

Blaine felt a harsh shove to his shoulder and found himself on the stone wall, his wrist jarring against it.

"Watch it, fag!" called out Seth Jenkins, captain of the lacrosse team. Blaine rubbed his wrist and slipped his bag farther up his shoulder. He stood their for a moment, getting his breath as it tightened in his chest. Seth Jenkins was his main tormentor. Everywhere he went, it seemed, Seth was there. Blaine was always alone in the hallways, so he was an easy target. Making friends was hard for Blaine because of his problems with his anxiety. He was very shy and kept his head down, giving off the impression he was weird or antisocial. The Warblers were the only people he half way considered 'friends'. They made him the lead in his freshman year because of his amazing voice, but no one really took the time to get to know him. He was just a good voice and a pretty face.

Blaine really was very attractive. He had dark curls he usually kept tame with a bit of hair gel and hazel brown eyes. His Filipino heritage was prominent in his facial structure and skin tone, making his eyes darker and giving him the look of almost a puppy. A kicked puppy, he would often refer to himself as. He was not very athletic, but he was fit, small muscles bulging on his arms, legs, chest and stomach, though he would never admit that he looked good.

The rehearsal hall was full when he came in. He took his usual seat in the armchair next to the window and looked out. It was a clear November morning and the sun was peaking through the clouds.

"Blaine!" Wes called. "We need you to pay attention."

Wes was the council leader along with Thad and David. They were sitting behind the councilor's desk, Wes holding a letter in his hands.

"Good, now, we've just received our competition list for sectionals next month and I'd like to share it."

Wes read down the page and found the names.

"From Lima, Ohio's McKinley High School, we have the New Directions."

"Nude Erections! Wow, like, a million awesome gay jokes just popped into my head," Jeff smirked, casting a glance in Blaine's direction. Blaine rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Also, we have the Hipsters. They are a glee club of elderly people going for their GED's."

"What the hell? How do we beat a bunch of cute little old people?" Trent asked.

"Butter the stage! They take those canes out there, they'll be slidin' all over the place!" Nelson quipped, high-fiving Nick.

"Ok, guys, let's be good sports. Now, let's take a look at the arrangement we got yesterday."

They all groaned, but took out their sheet music, studying the beats and rhythms while Blaine studied words.

"This song is terrible," Blaine said out loud. He didn't really mean to, but it slipped out. The room seemed to still.

"What's wrong with it, Blaine?" David crossed his arms.

"It's just so...generic. I mean, what glee club hasn't done 'Barbra Ann' at one point? It just seems like it'll be safe."

The guys looked among themselves, not really paying attention to what Blaine was saying.

"We'll talk about this after rehearsal, Blaine," Thad said. "Until then, just learn the words, ok?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and glanced back at his paper, his chest pounding from the eyes that trained on him.

* * *

><p>Blaine may as well have been trying to converse with a brick wall.<p>

Wes, David, Thad, Jeff and Trent were sitting in the common room, listening to him attempt to convince them that their dynamic is great, but they're far too militaristic to beat the New Directions. Wes continued to argue 'tradition', 'structure', 'cohesion'. Thad and David were playing rock, paper,  
>scissors, probably trying to decide who would tell Blaine to shut up, and Trent and Jeff were in a poke fight.<p>

Blaine finally got frustrated and let out an angry growl.

"You guys make me sing all the solos then you won't even listen to me when I try and make things better!"

"Really, Blaine. We just know that the way things are is the way that has always worked." Wes placed a hand to Blaine's shoulder.

"Yeah. If you really wanna make things better, go see what Nude Erections is doing," Jeff said, twirling his hand as he tried to remember the name of the group.

"New Di-rections," Blaine corrected him.

"Yeah, whatever. Pay them a visit or something."

Blaine looked among the other boys, none trying to fight him. Blaine shoved his fists into his blazer pockets.

"Fine."

He turned and stalked out of the common room, leaving the Warblers staring after him.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel hummed "Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop" to himself, walking through the hallway and taking in the craziness of McKinley High around him. A couple of dorks were being taunted outside the men's room and Dave Karofsky, clad in his Bully Whips jacket, broke it up, writing up a citation and sending the tormentors to Figgins. Dave nodded to Kurt and waved, Kurt returning it. Dave really surprised him. Middle school years, Kurt would have never thought that the boy would have set up the Bully Whips, a group of students who forced together to stop bullying in the halls. Kurt hadn't been thrown in a dumpster or had a slushy thrown in his face since eighth grade.<p>

He opened his locker and started moving books from his satchel to his locker and vice versa. A hand tentatively tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, can I ask you something? I'm new here."

Kurt turned to see a beautiful sight- a curly haired boy with bright hazel eyes and a nervous smile on his face, which happened to appear as Kurt turned. He was obviously not fashion forward. He had on some purple skinny jeans and a plain black v-neck t-shirt. Kurt had to admit this boy was built. Small in frame, but otherwise laden with muscle. Kurt smiled brightly.

"My name's Kurt," Kurt put out his hand to shake.

"Blaine," he shook Kurt's hand, their grips lingering for a moment.

"What can I do for you, Blaine?" Kurt asked, leaning back trying to look nonchalant.

"I was wondering where the choir room is. I would like to sit in on Glee club. I wanna join, but I wanna see how it is first."

"Oh, I'm headed there now. Follow me," Kurt took his hand and headed toward the choir room, chasing the bell.

Blaine felt his heart leap into his throat when Kurt took his hand. The halls were almost empty and no one noticed. Kurt glanced back a couple of times, a giggle tumbling from his lips at the look of anxiousness on Blaine's face.

Kurt led Blaine into the choir room and eyes fell on them. He felt Blaine's hand tense in his and Kurt took that as his cue to drop it, thinking he was making the boy uncomfortable.

"Who's this, Kurt?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"This is Blaine. He wants to audition for glee, but today he just wants to sit in today. See how it works."

Mr. Shuester smiled and clapped Blaine's shoulder. "More than welcome. I guess since you brought a friend, Kurt, you can go first today for the assignment."

Kurt nodded and walked over to the piano and sat, placing his sheet music on the stand. Blaine knew the song immediately when he began to play

His fingers trailed over the keys with skill. Blaine's eyes followed them in awe. He could play guitar, violin, drums and mandolin, but he never could sit still long enough to be good at piano. At least, not as good as Kurt.

Then, he began to sing, and Blaine's heart stopped.

_I think that possibly Maybe I'm falling for you _

_Yes There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down _

_I want to come too_

_I think that possibly Maybe I'm falling for you_

He looked up and caught Blaine staring, mouth slightly agape. Blaine couldn't help it. The beautiful boy with the face and voice of an angel was playing a beautiful song. And he was looking at him when he did it.

_No one understands me quite like you do _

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much _

_All of the while I never knew_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much _

_All of the while I never knew_

A black girl was beaming at him with a mama bear smile while the others were clearly captivated as well. The blond boy was tapping his foot in rhythm. Blaine gazed among the wanton group. They seemed so at ease, relaxed. He wanted that. He trained his eyes back on Kurt, who was definatly looking at him now, singing his words straight to Blaine's heart.

_I think that possibly Maybe I'm falling for you_

_ Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine _

_Now I'm shining too_

_Because _

_Oh Because_

_ I've fallen quite hard over you_

_If I didn't know you I'd rather not know _

_If I couldn't have you I'd rather be alone_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much _

_All of the while I never knew_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much _

_All of the while I never knew_

_All of the while _

_All of the while it was you._

He finished the song and the club erupted with cheers and applause, including Blaine, his eyes never leaving Kurt's face. The boy blushed and nodded modestly like he hadn't just taken over the heart of one Blaine Anderson.

The rest of the class continued in much the same manner. The black girl, Mercedes, did a fun, upbeat pop number and the class danced excitedly. A short brunette,  
>Rachel Berry (that name was not unfamiliar to him), sang a number he recognized from Funny Girl. It was beautiful, but by the rolls of eyes from a couple of the students, he could tell that she sang a lot more than the rest of them. The bell finally rang and the class filed out, each one telling Blaine they hoped to see him the next day in class. Kurt walked over, his Marc Jacobs leather messenger bag slung over his shoulder.<p>

"So, did you like it?"

"It was awesome. You're song," he blushed, looking down and scuffing his feet against the floor, "it was beautiful."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you. So you thinking of joining?"

Blaine had been so captivated by this club, he forgot his lie. "I have to get back to school tomorrow."

Kurt's eyebrows knitted together. "What? I thought you went here."

Blaine gulped hard. _Shit._

"Blaine...you don't go here, do you?" Kurt smirked.

_Caught._

"I'm a horrible liar." Blaine confessed. Kurt laughed and shook his head.

"Another spy, huh? I never would have known at first. You did good for a while."

_Only fucked up because you opened you mouth_, Blaine thought.

"Come on, we'll go to the cafeteria. You can meet the club...as the spy you are." Kurt winked.

Blaine's eyes widened. "They're gonna kill me!"

Kurt smiled and placed a hand on Blaine's arm. "I won't let them kill you."

Blaine's heart raced and his arm felt like it was on fire. Kurt led him to the cafeteria, where the glee club was sitting. Kurt and Blaine sat across from the blond boy, Sam, and his girlfriend, Quinn.

"Ok, guys, we have a situation." Kurt announced, making Blaine tense up again.

They looked at Blaine tentatively. Rachel leaned in to listen.

"Blaine here wasn't totally honest with us," Kurt said, a smirk in his voice. Blaine felt him glance sideways at him.

"What school are you from!" Rachel pointed a finger to his face. She smelled spy on him like body odor.

"Well, he's obviously not a Hipster, now is he?" Kurt giggled.

"You're a Gargler?" Puckerman asked.

"W-Warbler," Blaine stammered. "I'm sorry, guys, my glee club was giving me a hard time about sectionals and I just got pissed and when they joked about me coming to spy on you, I did."

The glee club looked among each other, wondering silently.

"So what do we do with him?" Finn asked, cracking a couple of knuckles.

"Oh god, please don't beat me up," Blaine begged in a small voice.

"We're not gonna beat you up," Kurt smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Right, Finn!"

Finn sat back and finally nodded. "So, you gonna keep what you saw today to yourself?"

Blaine nodded.

"Fine. You're square with me," Finn shook his hand. Blaine breathed a sigh of relief.

The rest of lunch was actually fun. Blaine hadn't laughed so much in so long. He had sort-of friends at Dalton, but none of them were really this relaxed. They were rich, pompous and tense. Not to mention his not friends- the ones who kicked his ass when the teachers weren't around.

He decided he was head over heels for Kurt. His laugh was high and clear. His smile lit up his eyes and when he glanced at Blaine, he felt a twisting in his stomach. He had never felt this before. Kurt led Blaine out of the cafeteria and out to a small courtyard.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded.

"Is something on your mind?"

Blaine looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. After the glee meeting, you seemed deep in thought. What were you thinking about?"

Blaine sighed. "I guess it was the atmosphere. Dalton is so strict and structured and I haven't actually had fun since I started there. I've been in private schools my entire life and it's always been that way. I hate it."

Kurt tilted his head, looking into Blaine's honey eyes. Blaine felt tears in his eyes.

"I know it's dumb to be upset about that, but I feel like a 40 year old man in a 17 year old's body. My parents are even worse. I haven't been out with friends in over a year, I can't seem to bring myself to enjoy life because I feel like if I do, I'll be sucked back into the glove."

Blaine blinked his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek. _This boy is so lonely_, Kurt thought.

"Well, if you ever wanna get away, you could always hang out with me. As long as, you know, you're ok with me," Kurt shrugged.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Blaine asked, wiping the tear off his cheek.

"I'm gay. You couldn't tell?" he indicated his person. The boy was wearing a powder blue cashmere sweater, a white collared undershirt, black skinny jeans and Dior boots.

"I don't like to just look at someone and think I automatically know them. And I don't mind...I'm gay, too."

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

Blaine nodded. He didn't dress as flashy as Kurt (he actually sucked when it came to matters of fashion) but had feminine qualities. He didn't like being dirty, he prided himself in keeping his mane of curls under control, and he was OCD about his fingernails and the state they were in.

"Well, if you ever need me, I'm here." Kurt smiled, pulling out a post-it note and writing on it. "Here's my cell number. Why don't you give me a call tonight.  
>I wanna know a little more about my new friend." Kurt winked at him and walked back toward the building. "Get back to school, kid, don't want you getting in trouble."<p>

Blaine smiled broadly. "Bye, Kurt," he called out. Kurt turned and finger waved at him. As he disappeared out of sight, Blaine did a jump and thrust his fist forward. "Yes!"


	2. Save Me

**Here's a little more for ya. Let's send prayers to the people of Norway. Horrible tragedy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Returning to Dalton made Blaine's stomach hurt. He pulled into the parking lot and parked his car, hoping the lacrosse team was already done with practice.<p>

He hurriedly made his way to his room and closed his door, leaning against it and thinking of the beautiful boy with cerulean eyes. He smiled at the thought of the boy's hand on his shoulder. It was so warm and comforting. He hadn't felt that in so long it was almost heartbreaking.

The door flew open and he stumbled back. Wes walked into their shared dorm room

"What are you doing?"

Blaine straightened up. "Just thinking. I went to McKinley today."

"And? What did you learn? Do they have any weaknesses? Is that Berry girl gonna kill us?"

"She's good." Blaine answered simply, sitting on his bed. He promised not to tell. He wouldn't.

"Come on, Blaine, give me details!"

Blaine shook his head. "No, that's sick."

"Then why the hell did you even go?"

"I guess I wanted to be useful," he mumbled.

"Well, sorry, but nothing you've told me is useful," Wes stood up and grabbed his street clothes and went into the bathroom.

Blaine sighed and lay back on his pillow. It was 4:30. He wondered if it was ok to go ahead and call Kurt. Maybe it was too soon? Blaine sucked at the whole calling boys who give him his number thing. Even though Kurt was actually the first boy to give him his number.

He decided a text was ok.

**-Hi Kurt. This is Blaine. Just wanted to see what was up with you.**

Not two minutes later, his phone buzzed.

**-Just sitting at home. Finn is trying to get me to show him how to make a souflee. NOT working out so well :P**

Blaine smiled. He figured out pretty quick into the lunch conversation that Finn and Kurt were brothers, or about to be as Kurt reminded him later. They sure went at it like brothers.

**-I know his pain. I suck at cooking.**

**-Well, maybe I could show you sometime. With a good enough student, I'm an excellent teacher ;)**

Blaine felt a rush of heat cross his face. He knew Kurt wasn't meaning that to be anything but innocent, but before his brain-to-finger filter kicked in, he typed back:

**-I'm definitely willing to learn anything from you.**

_Damnit_, Blaine palmed his forehead. _Idiot._

**-Lol. Anyway, what is going on at Dalton?**

_Phew, he doesn't seem grossed out._ Blaine texted back.

**-The usual. I hate this place.**

**-What's so bad about it?**

**-I don't really have many friends. The Warblers only use me for my voice. I'm the lead singer, but they don't really acknowledge me otherwise.**

Blaine felt tears stinging his eyes again. _You big fucking baby_, he cursed himself.

**-I'm so sorry. You don't have anyone to talk to?**

**-No one really seems to care about me.**

Blaine was probably making this boy feel terrible, throwing all his stupid problems at Kurt, who he had met only a few hours before. He probably had more than enough to worry about.

**-Can I call you?**

Blaine's heart swelled.

**-Sure**

Almost immediately, his phone rang. Kurt 3 appeared on the screen. God, he was smitten.

"Hi," Blaine answered.

_"Hey there,"_ Kurt replied. His sweet voice filled Blaine's ears.

"I'm sorry I dumped all my lonely mopey crap on you. I just kinda jump at the chance when someone wants to talk about me."

_"It's fine. Blaine, can I ask you something?"_

"Sure."

_"Do you...get harassed?"_

Blaine felt a lump in his throat. "Why do you ask?"

_"I just notice that you seem a little reserved. Like you don't really like new people. You never looked anyone in the eye today."_

_Just you,_ Blaine thought.

"...Yeah."

Kurt sighed in the phone. _"Is it bad?"_

Blaine felt those damn tears again. "I don't know. I mean, sometimes. Its mostly just slurs and shoves, but there's this one guy...he scares the crap out of me."

_"Who is he?"_

"His name's Seth. He's captain of the lacrosse team. He likes to whack me across the back with his stick when I pass him and no teachers are around. The other guys really don't care. They just go about their business."

_"Wow...I'm so sorry."_

"The worst it's ever been was about two months ago after a lacrosse match. I was leaving the field and the team came out of the locker room. They started with the name calling and the shoving, then when I started fighting back, they started kicking and punching me. It's sort of a blur. I guess I passed out. I woke up a little while later and walked back up to my dorm. No one noticed..."

Kurt sniffled on the other side of the line. It broke Blaine's heart.

"Please don't feel sorry for me, Kurt."

_"Blaine...does Dalton have any precedents against bullying?"_

"Well, if fights happen or someone does get caught, they get detention. Nothing too drastic."

Kurt seemed to be thinking.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

_"Well...McKinley has the Bully Whips."_

"What's that?"

_"Well, there's a group of students in this club who walk around with direct orders from the principal to stop bullying in the halls. Since it was enacted, I haven't had any problems. I got picked on a lot in middle school for being gay, but since they got started, I've actually felt pretty safe."_

Blaine let the tears fall down his cheeks silently. He had never been to a public school before. It would save his parents money, though he would have to live with them. The thought of being with Kurt though...that seemed to really make his heart flutter.

_"You think about it. I know that it's a big deal switching schools mid-semester and a new school can be scary anyway, but I...I just don't want you to get hurt or anything."_

Blaine smiled into the phone. "Thanks."

_"Anytime."_

Blaine heard a crash on the other side of the line and Kurt cursed._ "Damnit, Finn, you're such a frankenteen! I gotta go. My super un-coordinated step-brother just got batter all over the floor. I'll call you later, ok? I wanna know more about you that doesn't have to do with school."_

Blaine smiled. "Me too."

_"Bye, Blaine."_

"Bye."

Blaine ended the call and flopped back on his pillow. The smile on his face was stuck there.

Wes finally emerged from the bathroom, his hair wet and the smell of Axe drifting from the steamy bathroom.

"What are you so happy about?"

Blaine shook his head. "Just...happy."

* * *

><p>For the next two weeks, Blaine's plastered smile never faltered. He texted Kurt throughout the days and, after school, they met at the Lima Bean, a small coffee shop in Lima. The two boys became immediate best friends, laughing and joking about the pants of the guy at the counter or the latest Gaga outfit and gushing over the amazing new Adele album. Kurt even trusted Blaine's opinion on matters of his father's upcoming wedding. One afternoon, Blaine talked to Kurt more about his troubles at school.<p>

"Have you ever said anything?"

"You mean to teachers? I told you, they always say the same thing. 'No one saw it, so we can't report it.'"

"No, I mean to this Seth guy. He seems to be the one who is causing you so much trouble."

"Oh," Blaine sipped his coffee. "No, I've never said anything. He freaks me out so much I can't even form a coherent thought."

Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's, a familiar and welcome gesture that Kurt often performed. "Maybe you should. Set him straight. Let him know that you aren't weak."

Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes. "You...you don't think I'm weak?"

"Of course not, Blaine," he patted Blaine's hand. "You're just a good guy who bad things have happened to and it's hurt you."

Blaine smiled a small smile. "I'm glad I met you, Kurt," he lets slip. Great, now he's gonna be freaked out. He wasn't.

"I'm glad I met you, too, Blaine."

* * *

><p>Blaine laughed out loud at a message Kurt had sent him. Apparently Brittney thought the drumsticks in the choir room were magic wands and she started flinging it around and Finn tripped, making the drums fall. She thought she had blown up the drum set.<p>

Blaine was interrupted by a foot catching his and tripping him, his phone skittering across the floor.

"Watch your feet next time, faggot," Seth laughed dryly and walked into the men's room. Blaine's face was red with embarrassment. There were many kids in the hall but no one slowed down. He scurried over to grab his phone then remembered what Kurt said- he wasn't weak. He should say something.

Blaine pushed himself up from the floor and ran toward the men's room.

"What's your deal, Jenkins?" Blaine burst in as Seth was washing his hands. They were all alone.

"Run along, princess." he sneered, not looking at Blaine.

"You are always shoving me and kicking me and tripping me and frankly, I'm sick of it!"

"Back off, homo! Someone's gonna come in here thinking you're tryin' to feel me up or something."

"Why would I want you anyway! You're a hardass dickhead and I don't go for boys who think that high and tights out of the military is cool!"

Blaine didn't know where this was coming from. For the first time in his life, he felt brave.

"I'm not kidding, Anderson, beat it!"

"No! Not when I finally feel good about myse-"

He was cut off by lips. Seth's lips. They were bruising his. Blaine was shaking so badly he couldn't find the strength to push him away. Seth grabbed Blaine by the hair and pulled him backward into a stall, slamming him hard into the door. He let out a cry of pain, but its muffled. No one would hear it.

Seth roughly grabbed Blaine's crotch and palmed his dick, which was quite unresponsive against Seth's throbbing erection. Blaine finally regained his composure and shoved Seth off him, shrinking into himself.

Seth looked angry. With a ragged breath, he punches Blaine in the stomach then grabs Blaine by the collar if his white Oxford shirt.

"You better not say a word about this, Anderson. I'll fucking kill you."

He slammed Blaine's head onto the dirty floor and charged out of the restroom. Blaine sat back up, holding his bleeding forehead. He choked out a sob and drew his knees up to his chest.

His breathing became erratic and he felt lightheaded. Fucking panic attack. He scrambled up and ran full speed to his and Wes's room and slammed the door. It was 12:30 in the afternoon, but he didn't care. He shakily grabbed his phone and called the one person in the world he wants to hear.

"Blaine? It's the middle of the day, what's-"

"Kurt, oh god!" is all he can get out before he breaks. He cried like a baby into the phone as Kurt whispered hushes into his ear and told him he's gonna be ok. Blaine heard a car door slam and an engine start.

"What's the address to Dalton?"

Blaine choked out the address and Kurt drove while he talked. Blaine couldn't seem to tell him what was wrong through his dizziness and the tight grip in his chest. Ten minutes later, Kurt asks for his room number.

Kurt walked in on a heartbreaking scene.

Blaine breathed raggedly into his knees, sitting on the floor at the foot of his bed, shaking visibly. Kurt knelt beside him and took him into his arms.

"Breathe, Blaine, calm down. Ssshh, just breathe. Breathe with me. In...out..."

Blaine felt himself relax, but the blackness throbbing around his vision was taking over, the last thing he heard is "I'm here, Blaine, I'm here" before he passed out.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up in his bed, his throat sore, his eyes puffy, and a body against his back.<p>

"Hey there," he heard the high voice of his best friend. He turned to see Kurt propped on one elbow, his arm rubbing Blaine's bicep.

"How long...have I been out?"

"Only a few minutes. I got you up here so you wouldn't have to wake up on the floor."

Blaine nodded, but when he did, a wave of nausea swept over him, sending him running toward the bathroom. He threw up what breakfast he did eat before feeling a cold rag press against his forehead.

"Hey, it's ok. Deep breaths." Kurt rubbed his back, calming him enough to stand shakily. Blaine brushed his teeth and Kurt led him back over to his bed.

Blaine shut his eyes and tried to piece his thoughts together.

"So, you wanna tell me what happened?" Kurt asked, placing the rag down on the bedside table.

Blaine sighed and rubbed his red eyes. "Seth...he tripped me in the hall. I did what you said, I followed him to the bathroom to confront him. I was doing ok until..."

His throat closed up. He remembered the pain of the boy's lips against his, the feeling of his hand on his crotch...

"He kissed me."

Kurt gasped, his hand tightening on Blaine's arm. "Oh, Blaine..."

"He dragged me to a stall and started t...touching me. I finally pushed him off and he told me if I told anyone..."

The tears came again.

"What happened, Blaine, what did he say?"

Blaine breathed deeply and fisted his hair. "He said he'd kill me."

Kurt pulled Blaine close against him. "Blaine, you have to talk to someone about this."

"Who! Kurt, no one gives a shit about me! On top of that, he said he'd KILL ME!"

"Blaine, calm down..."

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! I'VE BEEN AFRAID FOR SO LONG, I JUST CAN'T!"

Blaine turned over and buried his head in his hands. He felt a hand caress his hair.

"Blaine...you don't have to do this alone."

Blaine looked morose, then remembered something. "Kurt...that was the first time a boy has ever kissed me."

He turned to face Kurt, his face mere inches from Blaine's. Blaine felt Kurt's breath against his lips and it was inviting. Kurt slowly, hesitantily, sits up,  
>bringing Blaine with him.<p>

"Why don't you come spend the night at my house. We could watch funny movies, eat tons of junk food. Hey, I could even teach you to cook something."

Blaine considered and smiled. "Ok."

* * *

><p><strong>This story will go a bit differently than the series, but most of the same problems are faced- Valentines Day, first kiss, prom, stuff like that. You'll see why Kurt didn't sing Teenage Dream as well. The song will come up again and I think it's the sappiest shit I've ever written, but I love reading a story that makes me go "AAAWWW" then "HOLYFUCKHOT" in a matter of seconds, lol. <strong>

** Also, the ending is quite different from the end of season 2. It ends in the coffee shop...but it's more than just I Love You :)**


	3. Christmas and Valentine Heartbreaks

**this is, as i said, LOOSELY related...it doesn't end the same way S3 did, so don't judge me! I wrote this like...forever ago, to so I'm really sorry if it sucks butt.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, these cookies are fucking delicious!" Blaine gushed as he sat next to Kurt on his bed, Good Luck Chuck playing on the flat screen at the end of Kurt's bed.<p>

"Yeah, I'm basically a cooking genius," Kurt said simply, smirking and nudging Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiled. He's not been so happy in so long as he has since meeting Kurt. They got into a flour fight downstairs and had to explain to Kurt's father, Burt, why they were covered in flour. Burt was happy to meet Blaine but gave him a wary look, like he could almost read the 'I'm in love with your son' tattoo across his forehead. Kurt assured his dad they were just friends and he let the issue rest, even observing while the boys made cookies, trying to learn himself. Blaine burned the first batch, but with Kurt's help, the next one was perfect.

"I really needed this, Kurt. Thank you."

"What are best friends for?" he smiled. They watched the movie in silence for a while. Blaine decided it was time to mention it.

"I spoke to my parents about McKinley."

Kurt looked at him. "And?"

"Well, they wanted me to stay at Dalton because of 'Ivy League colleges' and 'future resumes', but I finally broke down and told them about the harassing. Not everything," he clarified before Kurt could ask, "but enough to convince them to let me go. Dad said public school may toughen me up and mom's just happy to have more money for their antique auctions."

Kurt swallowed and smiled. "So..."

"...I start Monday."

Kurt squealed and leapt at Blaine, squeezing him in a tight hug. Blaine's head still hurt from where it was slammed into the floor earlier, a bruise blooming over it, so he gasped.

"Oh, sorry," Kurt let him go, gazing at his head. "Oh, Blaine, you're gonna love it! And I can't wait to hear you sing! If you landed lead of the Warblers, you must be great."

Blaine shrugged. "I guess. Never really noticed. I just love to sing."

"Can I hear you now?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Now?"

"Yeah, sing me something." Blaine was caught off guard at first. Blaine was used to acapella, but on the spot like this? No one really ever wanted him to.

Blaine nodded and cleared his throat.

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?_  
><em>Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it<em>

_ Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?_  
><em>Have you ever looked fear in the face And said I just don't care?<em>

_It's only half past the point of no return  
>The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn<em>

_The thunder before lightning, the breath before the phrase  
>Have you ever felt this way?<em>

Blaine had a beautiful voice. A little gravely and soft at the same time. Kurt's breath caught in his chest and a smile slid across his face. Blaine looked...  
>handsome when he sang.<p>

_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?_  
><em>Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone <em>

_Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?_  
><em>Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?<em>

_It's only half past the point of oblivion_  
><em>The hourglass on the table, the walk before the run <em>

_The breath before the kiss and the fear before the flames _  
><em>Have you ever felt this way?<em>

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_There you are, sitting in the garden _  
><em>Clutching my coffee<em>

_Calling me sugar _  
><em>You called me sugar<em>

_Have you ever wished for an endless night?_  
><em>Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight<em>

Blaine looked straight at Kurt's bright eyes when he sang this last line.

_Have you ever held your breath _  
><em>And asked yourself <em>

_Will it ever get better than tonight? _  
><em>Tonight<em>

Blaine's voice stilled and he looked deep into Kurt's eyes, shivering slightly under Kurt's powerful shocked gaze.

"Wow, Blaine...That was amazing."

Blaine blushed and looked down, grinning. "Thanks."

Kurt seemed to be fighting in internal battle. It seemed a decision was finally made.

"Wanna go grab the next batch?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. He followed Kurt out, watching longingly after the boy and hoping the screams of 'I love you' in his head are getting through.

* * *

><p>Blaine was happy. Two months into his transfer had been the best two months of his life. He made friends with the glee club, joined the football team as a running back, and started talking to the guidance councilor about his self-esteem. He didn't even know he had low self-esteem until telling her about the attack at Dalton. True to her word, she never told anyone.<p>

They tied the Warblers at Sectionals. Jeff's rendition of Hey Soul Sister was good, but Kurt made the comment it was more Blaine's style, to which he replied with an eye roll and a blush. Christmas time had approached quickly and they were currently decorating a thin tree Finn had found on the side of the road with decorations Santana jacked from her dead neighbor. Blaine felt a piece of popcorn hit him in the cheek. He turned to see Kurt grinning mischievously. Blaine tossed one back and they ended up in a mini-popcorn war with three other members of the club they accidentally hit. After the giggling subsided, Santana pulled Blaine to the side.

"So, when are you gonna go after Hummel?"

Blaine's eyebrows shot up. "What? Santana, he's my friend-"

"I see the way you eye-fuck him all day. You want him."

Blaine looked down at the floor then back over to Kurt, noticing how his deep red cardigan made his skin glow. "I do...I think I'm in love with him."

Santana smiled a sweet smile. "Then go for it, curly." She ruffled his hair. He found out Kurt really loved his curly hair so he weened himself off the hair gel It was completely gel-free now.

"I don't think he sees me that way, though. I mean, there have been plenty of opportunities..."

"Ok, guys, we're gonna do some caroling! Get your sheet music and let's get to work," Mr. Shue clapped and ushered them to the piano. Kurt chanced a smile at Blaine, who returned it, hoping that behind that sweet smile, there is a glimmer of hope for him to love Blaine back.

Caroling didn't exactly go as planned. They were basically chased out of the classrooms and one teacher even threw a shoe at the drummer. They retreated to the choir room to get their bags to go home.

"Hey, Blaine, could you help me with something?"

Kurt was standing at the piano with a boom box. Blaine smiled and lay his bag in a chair. "Sure, what's up?"

"Carol is inviting her family over for a huge Christmas and they usually sing carols. It's like a really big deal to them. You mind helping me out? Finn's cousin Sarah called me and asked if we could sing this one together. I never actually sang it, but I have heard it before."

"Um, sure. What is it?"

"Baby, It's Cold Outside. Do you know it?"

"It's one of my favorites," Blaine smiled.

"Great. I guess I'll start then."

Kurt pushed play and nodded to Blaine. He knew his part.

_I really can't stay - **Baby it's cold outside**_  
><em>I've got to go away - <strong>Baby it's cold outside<strong>_

_This evening has been -** Been hoping that you'd drop in **_  
><em>So very nice - <strong>I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice<strong>_

They danced playfully around each other, Blaine's hands hovering over Kurt's momentarily. Kurt smiled.

_My mother will start to worry - **Beautiful, what's your hurry**_  
><em>My father will be pacing the floor - <strong>Listen to the fireplace roar <strong>_

_So really I'd better scurry - **Beautiful, please don't hurry **_  
><em>Well Maybe just a half a drink more - <strong>Put the record on while I pour<strong>_

_The neighbors might think - **Baby, it's bad out there **_  
><em>Say, what's in this drink - <strong>No cabs to be had out there<strong>_

_ I wish I knew how - **Your eyes are like starlight now **_  
><em>To break this spell - <strong>I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell <strong>_

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir - **Mind if I move in closer**_

Blaine slid shoulder to shoulder to Kurt, a blush creeping over both their cheeks.

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried - **What's the sense in hurting my pride** _  
><em>I really can't stay - <strong>Baby don't hold out<strong>_

_**Ahh, but it's cold outside**_

Blaine stood at the piano, playing along with the track, Kurt giggling as he swayed from side to side.

_I've got to go home - **Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there **_  
><em>Say, lend me your coat - <strong>It's up to your knees out there <strong>_

_You've really been grand - **I thrill when you touch my hand **_  
><em>But don't you see - <strong>How can you do this thing to me <strong>_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow - **Think of my life long sorrow **_  
><em>At least there will be plenty implied - <strong>If you caught pneumonia and died<strong>_

_I really can't stay - Get over that hold out_

_**Ahh, but it's cold outside**_

They were facing each other now, very close together. Blaine's hand had somehow ended up on Kurt's waist and Kurt's on Blaine's chest. They backed away nervously, laughing hesitantly.

"Well...um...thank you for the help. Guess you're not gonna be around much this break?"

"Going to the Philippines. Seeing family," Blaine shifted nervously from left foot to right, his hands sliding into his back pockets.

"Oh. Ok. I guess I'll see you when you get back then?" Kurt rung his fingers.

"Yeah. I'll text you."

Kurt smiled and walked over to hug Blaine. Blaine hugged him back but his heart ached. Kurt couldn't like him like that. That would have been the perfect time for him to tell him, but he didn't. Kurt went and took his bag up and walked out, leaving Blaine to blink back tears.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, guys!" Mr. Shue exclaimed as the bell rang on the first day back from Christmas. Blaine said he would be back from his trip in time for fifth period, but he was running late. Kurt had text him, but he didn't answer. Five minutes into the class, Blaine came running in, breathless.<p>

"Sorry, sorry, red eye flight and I fell asleep." He explained to Mr. Shue as he handed him his late slip.

"No problem, Blaine. Have a seat."

Blaine slid in next to Kurt, having not seen him since two weeks before christmas. He couldn't believe it, but Kurt got even better looking. He was slimming up, contributing it to the fact that he could NOT risk pear hips during the holidays and excersized twice daily. It was very obvious, his arms starting to bulge beneath his long sleeved button up and his calves prominent in his skinny jeans.

"Welcome back to the States, Mr. Anderson," Kurt smiled to him.

"Yeah, I miss it though."

Kurt smiled and took Blaine in for a moment. Blaine always complained his hair grew too fast. When he slicked it down, he had to keep it short because otherwise it looked like a mess, but now that he left it natural, it had grown out a little over his ears and forehead and a bit down his neck. It seemed even curlier if it were possible.

"You're lookin' good, curly," Santana whispered in his ear. He jumped.

"Oh, thanks," he blushed.

"Better scoop him up, Hummel, before someone else does."

Kurt blushed and didn't reply. Blaine didn't expect him to. He had almost accepted the fact that Kurt only saw him as a friend. He hated to. He wanted so badly to hold Kurt and kiss those sweet lips of his and hold his hand and...well...see just how well all that exercise worked for him.

Blaine shook his thoughts away and heard the bell ring. Blaine headed off to the locker rooms after saying a goodbye to Kurt. He slid on his Under Armour, pads,  
>and jersey and headed out to the crisp field to practice for the upcoming championship game. He loved football. It was something semi-straight he loved to do. His dad would always come to his games...never to his musical performances.<p>

Finn's huge hand slamming down on his shoulder pad brought him out of his trance.

"Ready man?"

"Just get the ball to me this time and I know what to do with it," Blaine joked. Finn rolled his eyes and shoved him. Dave Karofsky walked over to Blaine.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure," Blaine replied. Blaine liked Dave. He discovered that Dave was gay, but didn't want everyone to know about it just yet. Blaine respected that and the two were pretty much friends.

"So, you're gay right?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not really your type..."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. Anyway, that's not what this is about. I...I really like someone and I want to ask them out, but I don't really know how. I'm telling you this because, well, you're one of the only ones here who knows I'm gay."

"Oh," Blaine was shocked. Blaine had never had a boyfriend and his first kiss was ripped from him by a gropey jock. Why would anyone want advice from him?

"Well, I guess you just have to go for it. I know what it's like to sit back and watch someone you really like and not have the balls to say something," he said, thinking about Kurt. "If I were you, I would just go in and lay it down."

Dave pondered this for a moment then nodded. "Yeah...I'll just tell him how I feel. Thanks, Blaine. I owe you one."

Blaine nodded and placed his helmet on his head, readying for Karofsky's epic tackle in practice.

* * *

><p>Two weeks after their championship game, a victory, was Valentines day. Blaine hated the holiday, always spending it with no one. He and Kurt stood in the coffee shop, surrounded by hearts and crap, as Blaine called it when they walked in.<p>

"I just love romance. I don't know what it is, but Valentine's day is usually a day that just heightens my love for it."

"Romance, huh?" Blaine asked, thinking hard. His advice to Karofsky in January had him thinking. He kept on and kept on trying to tell himself to take the advice he gave, but he kept chickening out.

Blaine ran his fingers through his longer curls. Come on, Anderson, man up! You can do it! Just do what you told Karofsky...lay it on the line. Blaine opened his mouth to speak-

Kurt's phone went off. He didn't recognize the number, but answered it anyway. Blaine silently cursed and closed his mouth, fiddling with his strap on his backpack. Blaine only heard Kurt's half of the call.

"Hello?...Oh, hi...um, no I don't...W-with me?...Oh, wow...ok, sure...Ok, see you then, bye."

Kurt ended the call, a look of shock on his face.

"What's up?"

"I have a date for Valentine's day."

Blaine's heart sank. He literally felt like throwing up right there in the line of the Lima Bean. He took silent deep breaths.

"Oh, cool. Who is it?"

"Dave Karofsky."

Blaine reeeeeally wanted to throw up now. Karofsky asked Kurt out because Blaine told him to man up and do it. Oh, irony, you bitch.

"Oh...that's- that's great, Kurt." He pretended to check the time. "Oh, god, I have to get home. I'm helping Mom with laundry. Call you later."

He walked quickly out of the shop before his tears could be seen. Blaine hurried over to the small alley next to the shop and leaned against the wall, his hands on his knees trying to get his breath. His chest hurt but it wasn't the panic attack. His heart was broken. He had pushed Dave right in Kurt's direction and now they were going on a date. Blaine slid down the wall and wiped his eyes. Kurt was his best friend. He loved him. If he was gonna be happy with Dave, maybe it was just best to let him be. The thought killed Blaine, but he made up his mind. He drove home to no music. Blaine stalked up to his room and took his Prozac, which he had missed the day before. Lying in his bed, drifting into in fitful sleep, he thought of Kurt and how he would never have him.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't call Kurt that night. The next day at school, he stayed distant. He saw Dave talking to Kurt at his locker. Kurt smiled at something Dave said and before catching Blaine's eye. He told Dave something and touched his arm before walking over to Blaine.<p>

"Hey, you."

Blaine nodded, his head down.

"I didn't hear from you yesterday. Is everything ok?"

"I'm fine, Kurt. Just tired."

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed but he didn't push it. "Oh, ok. So what are your plans for the evening?"

"Mom's cooking Thai. She and Dad are gonna go to some party afterward. Guess I'm watching movies and doing homework."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't be."

Kurt and Blaine walked in silence. Blaine had Physics, Kurt had French. As they approached Blaine's room, Kurt turned to him.

"Are you sure you're ok? Want me to call you after my date tonight?"

Blaine's heart clenched again. "N-no, it's ok. Don't worry about me. Have fun." Blaine forced a smile.

"Ok, if you're sure."

Blaine nodded and hugged Kurt, a familiar gesture for them before parting ways. Kurt touched Blaine's arm.

"If you need me-"

"I'm fine, Kurt. Promise."

Kurt smiled and nodded. He turned and walked to French, leaving Blaine with a fist around his heart, gripping it painfully.

* * *

><p>The next day after school, Kurt and Blaine stood in the line at the Lima Bean. Kurt had been trying to avoid talking about the date all day.<p>

"Come on, Kurt, it couldn't be that bad."

"He took me to a drive-in movie. It was just awkward and stuff. I don't really think it's gonna work with Dave. He's nice, but I really didn't feel any..."

"...connection?" Blaine finished his sentence for him. His voice cracked with a bit of anxiety and hope.

Kurt nodded. Blaine's heart uncleanched for the first time in over twenty-four hours...maybe...

"Kurt, can I tell you something?"

Kurt looked up and smiled.

"I...I haven't been totally honest with you. Yesterday was horrible for me. The reason is because about a month ago, Dave asked me for advice about asking a guy out. I gave it to him then it turns out he was talking about you."

Kurt stiffened a little, but didn't break eye contact.

"Kurt...I...wantedtoaskyouout..."

"What?" Kurt asked after Blaine's mumbled explanation.

Blaine sighed. "I wanted to ask you out. For Valentine's Day. Actually, since the minute you sang the day I spied on you guys."

Kurt's mouth dropped. "Oh...oh god, Blaine...why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't think you liked me..."

Kurt sighed and thought about the next thing he was going to say. "Blaine...I like you. I really do. I didn't ask you out because of what happened. You needed time to get yourself together and heal...and you still do."

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed. Rejection.

"Blaine...I really care about you...I don't wanna screw this up."

Blaine nodded and breathed deep. "Ok."

Kurt hugged Blaine tightly. "I know that someday, you will be better. You won't have to worry about panic attacks and nightmares and you are gonna be happy."

"I am happy...with you."

Kurt smiled. "I know. Is this ok, though? For now?"

Blaine nodded, a half smile on his face. Kurt nudged his shoulder, causing the smile to spread.

They reached the counter and when the barista asked for their orders, before Blaine could even answer:

"One non-fat mocha and a medium drip, please."

Blaine smiled. "You know my coffee order."

Kurt laughed. "Of course, I do."


	4. Sex Ed Don't You

**I've been spending WAY too much time writing porn...lol. here's more of this**

* * *

><p>Sex education always made Blaine uncomfortable. It wasn't the idea of sex so much as the old woman standing up in front of the class with a cucumber and a condom saying words like 'penis' and 'frenulum' and 'clitoris'. Kurt and Blaine sat in the back of the class, giggling occasionally with the rest of the class. It was juvenile of them, but almost unavoidable.<p>

A friend of Mr. Shue's came in after hearing about the naivety of the young glee clubbers (admittedly, Finn's theory of Quinn getting pregnant via hot tub was Blaine's favorite). Miss Holliday sang Do You Wanna Touch Me, inviting the class to join in. They danced to the classic rock number crazily. Kurt ended up with Blaine's hands in his and they were dancing together, mouthing to the words, Kurt's hips moving instinctively to the music. Blaine was almost embarrassed to stand next to him. Blaine knew he was just a dorky, curly haired kid with too much chest hair. He wanted to be sexy, he really did, but he just...wasn't.

After class, Kurt came up behind him. "Hey, you ok?"

Blaine dropped a book he was trying to put in his bag. "Yeah, fine."

"Here," Kurt bent down to grab the book, his firm, round ass in perfect view of Blaine's eye line. Blaine didn't realize he had made any noise until Kurt turned around.

"D...did you just moan?"

Blaine's eyes grew. "N-no! No, I uh, have a thigh cramp. It's cool."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him and smirked. "Ok."

Kurt walked away and Blaine watched as his hips swayed naturally. The boy was sexy and he didn't even have to try. Blaine groaned and fisted his hair lazily. Now he was going to have to walk to class half-hard and today he was wearing his tightest skinny jeans. _Fuck...my...life_, he thought.

Later that night, Blaine couldn't stop moving. He had laid down to sleep an hour before, his thoughts falling back on Kurt. He knew it was wrong. He was his best friend. Blaine was also a teenage boy.

Blaine closed his eyes and let his hand slide down his shirtless chest and stomach. The waistband of his sweats swallowed his hand and he gently gripped his cock and began to stroke. Images of Kurt's hips swaying and him bending over clouded his lust-addled brain. He imagined kissing Kurt, how soft he would be, and Kurt touching him and him touching Kurt and it was all too much for him.

With a deep groan, he came hard over his hand, Kurt's name falling from his lips. Afterward he felt a little dirty, but much more relaxed. He cleaned himself off and crawled back into bed, much more at ease with is mind.

* * *

><p>"God, yesterday was the most awkward thing ever!" Kurt groaned into his coffee cup.<p>

"Finn leave the bathroom door open again?" Blaine asked. He heard about that one for days.

"No, Dad caught on the the Sex Ed thing at school and decided to tell me about safe gay sex. He had pamphlets and everything."

"Wow, awkward," Blaine grimaced.

"I mean, I know the basics and I've seen a couple of movies, but really, having your very straight father trying to explain blow jobs was really weird."

Blaine felt a twinge in his jeans. Kurt never said things like that. He almost wanted him to elaborate more.

"So what about you?"

Blaine looked up. "Me what?"

"Did you ever get a sex talk?"

"Oh, no," Blaine blushed. "My parents would never...I never really looked much. I guess it was part of the self-esteem thing, but I just figured I wouldn't need to know because no one would ever be interested."

Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's. "Blaine, you know that's not true."

Blaine shrugged.

"You wanna come over and look at the pamphlets? They're pretty good and I could tell you what I know from other sources..."

"Kurt, t-that's ok."

"It's no big deal, Blaine..."

Blaine looked up and sighed. "Fine."

* * *

><p>"Wow, these are pretty vivid, huh?" Blaine looked over 'Boys Will Be Boys' while Kurt looked over 'Safe Sex For Same Sex'. "What's frot-frota-"<p>

"Frottage, Blaine. It's when you dry hump."

Blaine blushed again for about the fiftieth time since they started this. Kurt was so comfortable with this. Blaine felt like a child.

"'It is best to prepare your partner before anal sex'. Prepare?"

"Using your fingers or toys. You lube up your fingers and go one at a time. It's supposed to make it less painful."

Blaine couldn't help but imagine Kurt fingering him. He had to shake it away quickly before Kurt noticed the bulge in his jeans.

"'The average male penis is 5.6 inches'. Oh." Blaine grimaced.

"What's wrong?"

"Well...it's just something I'm insecure about. Mine...it's rather...big."

Kurt dropped the pamphlet he was reading, quickly retrieving it. "You're um...insecure about that?"

"Well, it's just weird. In the locker room, I catch glimpses of normal sized ones and I just feel kind of...mutant or something."

Kurt giggled nervously and nodded. "Well...that's just average...there's gotta be bigger ones and smaller ones to make the average."

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

Kurt was jumpy the whole time. Blaine knew he had made him uncomfortable with is confession. He couldn't help it. _Word vomit_, he told himself.

Blaine had to get home and finish the dishes before his parents got home. He rushed home and slammed the door of his bedroom first and headed to the shower, stripping quickly and jumping beneath the hot water. His hand immediatly began working his cock, his mind racing from the afternoon. All the things he had read and discussed with Kurt were filling his mind, making it wander and placing Kurt in some very compromising positions. His moans echoed off the tile walls of his bathroom disguising the sounds of his hand working furiously against himself. He came with a shudder and rested his forehead on his arm against the wall, catching his breath. He had never masturbated two days in a row. Damn Kurt Hummel...he would be the death of Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p>Two weeks and counting until Regionals and the New Directions were hard at work. Rachel's idea of writing original songs for Regionals went through and they were sitting with their rhyming dictionaries and notebooks. Kurt and Blaine wrote notes in corners of their papers, making each other giggle.<p>

"Blaine, do you have your original song ready?"

"Actually, I do." he stood up and slipped the piece of paper out of his pocket. He actually wrote the song ages ago, but he just re-tweaked it. He sat down on a stool with a black guitar, his song sitting on a music stand in front of him. He began to strum and sing.

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?_  
><em>Gee, you had a funny way a way about you.<em>  
><em>A kind of glow of something new.<em>

_Sure I'll admit that I'm the same._  
><em>Another sucker for a game kids like to play,<em>  
><em>And the rules they like to use.<em>

He wasn't used to not scanning the audience. His eyes were closed, his thoughts drifting over the subject of the song- his eyes, his smile, his laugh.

_Don't you want the way I feel?_  
><em>Don't you want the way I feel?<em>  
><em>Don't you want the way I feel for you?<em>

_The sun: telling me the night is done._  
><em>Well I refuse to let it stop our fun.<em>  
><em>Close your eyes we ll make it dark again <em>

_And kiss; there's a thought, so how bout this?_  
><em>Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy.<em>  
><em>After all, we need sweets every now and then.<em>

Kurt smiled, awe spreading over his face. Blaine wrote this song? Wait...was it...about...him?

_Don't you want the way I feel?_  
><em>Don't you want the way I feel?<em>  
><em>Don't you want the way I feel for you?<em>

_Here we are: two strangers in a very different place._  
><em>Who knows what could happen to us next?<em>  
><em>Here we are with nothing but this little spark.<em>  
><em>It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest<em>.

_Go? How so very apropos:_  
><em>A goodbye just as soon as I said Hello.<em>  
><em>Well alright, I'll see you later.<em>

_It's true: it's just a fantasy for two._  
><em>But what's the difference if it all could have been true?<em>  
><em>I guess this is better.<em>

This was for him. Kurt felt tears stinging his eyes. He refused to let them fall. How the hell had he been so blind? Blaine loved him. And Kurt-

_But don't you want the way I feel?_  
><em>Don't you want the way I feel?<em>  
><em>Don't you want the way I feel for you?<em>

_Oh, don't you want the way I feel?_  
><em>Don't you want the way I feel?<em>  
><em>Don't you want the way I feel for you?<em>

_Don't you want the way that I feel for you?_

He ended the song and the group applauded. Mr. Shue smiled at Blaine.

"That was a beautiful song, Blaine. It's definitely a front runner. After we hear everyone else, we'll make the decisions."

Blaine smiled and blushed. He looked up at Kurt, who looked deep in thought. Kurt looked up and caught Blaine's eye and quickly went back to his work. Mr. Shue kept them busy the entire period and Blaine didn't get the chance to speak to Kurt. He kept his eyes down, but never moved his pen. He was thinking.

Class ended. Blaine had a study hall and decided to take his guitar that he brought to class and sit in the courtyard, strumming absent notes and tunes that came to mind. He replayed his presentation over in his mind again. Why did Kurt look at him like that? Was it super obvious that Blaine wrote that for him? He was probably creeped out and avoiding him. Blaine shook his head and sighed, returning to his guitar, slowly strumming the tune to the song he had just played.

The sound of footsteps pulled him from his thoughts. He turned to see Kurt walking toward him.

"Whatcha playing?" he asked, taking a seat next to Blaine.

"The song I just played in glee."

Kurt took a deep breath and looked into Blaine's eyes. "Was that song...what was it about?"

"You." Blaine answered simply. _Why lie?_

Kurt's eyes grew. He smiled softly. "I loved it."

Blaine glanced up quickly and smiled. "Really?"

"I also saw how you let go. You weren't hesitant or scared. You finally threw yourself into it. It was beautiful to watch." Kurt slid closer to him.

_Oh, sweet Jesus._ "Really?" Blaine asked softer.

"You're beautiful," Kurt shifted his position, his lips level with Blaine's.

"You, too."

"Blaine-"

"Yeah?"

Kurt moved forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's. Blaine gasped at first, but as Kurt's tongue took his bottom lip into his mouth, he began to kiss him back, cupping his face and pulling him closer. The electricity surrounding them was absolutely buzzing. Kurt buried his fingers in Blaine's hair and massaged the back of Blaine's neck, causing to moan a little. Kurt deepened the kiss once more before pulling back hesitantly.

"Wow..." Kurt sighed.

"Yeah," Blaine replied dumbly. "God...if only that had been my first."

"That...was my first." Kurt blushed. "I'm glad it was you, Blaine."

Blaine smiled, his thumb tracing the bone of Kurt's cheek. "We should...you know...get to class."

"I'm probably learning more out here than I would in there." Kurt blushed again. Blaine smirked and returned his lips to Kurt's, taking charge this time and pulling the boy as close to him as he could. He had Kurt now. He would never, ever let him go.

"I'm sorry...it took me so long," Kurt mumbled between kisses.

"Doesn't matter," Blaine replied. "Just...stay with me."

Kurt kissed down Blaine's jaw, making the boy groan. "Always, Blaine."

* * *

><p>That night, Blaine stayed at Kurt's one last time before they told Burt that they were dating. They wanted that one night to get to really know each other. Blaine learned that Kurt's mother died in a car accident when he was only ten and that he used to sing musical numbers to his Army men when he didn't think his dad was listening, which he laughed and told him he was.<p>

"I think I've seriously been gay my whole life," he giggled, snuggling closer to Blaine. He had his head on Blaine's chest and Blaine was absently fingering Kurt's soft chestnut hair.

"What about you? When did you know?" Kurt propped himself up on his elbow and placed his hand over Blaine's heart.

"I guess I was about ten. I didn't know I was gay, per say, just...different. I have been at a private school since kindergarten and the first one was a coed school. The other boys would pick on the girls they liked and would talk about kissing and stuff...I just wasn't that interested."

Kurt nodded. "How long have you had your anxiety problems?"

"It started about two years ago. I started getting really picked on when I came out at Dalton and I don't know...I've always wanted people to really notice me but not like that."

Kurt carded Blaine's curls and kissed his temple. "I wanna help you get better. No one should have to take a pill everyday to feel better about themselves."

Blaine smiled. "You already make me better. I don't feel nervous around you. I feel...safe."

Kurt's eyes swam a bit before he leaned down and kissed Blaine's lips. Blaine sighed and gripped the side of Kurt's neck.

"I'll always try to make you feel better, Blaine. I want you to be happy. Always."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt again. This kiss was different from the ones they had been sharing. It was hot and passionate. Kurt moved to slide his leg between Blaine's, causing the older boy to groan at the friction. Kurt withdrew.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine."

"No, it's not," Kurt sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "Blaine, what that guy did to you-"

Blaine sat up and rubbed small circles on Kurt's back. "It sucked, but you're not him. I may not be ready for much, Kurt, but that felt...really good."

Kurt looked back at Blaine, his eyes shining. "You're not freaked out?"

"No. Maybe I would be with someone else, but it's you. You're my best friend and I-" he stopped before he said it. He was about to tell Kurt he loved him, but it was way too soon. He didn't want to frighten Kurt away before he really could enjoy being with the boy.

"I trust you."

Kurt gave a small smile and kissed Blaine sweetly. "Maybe we should get some sleep?"

Blaine nodded and they lay back on the bed under the covers. Usually, Blaine would sleep on his right side, while Kurt slept on his left, but Kurt stopped him as he was turning. Kurt pulled Blaine close against his back and wrapped Blaine's arm around his chest, holding his hand in his. Blaine sighed a happy sigh against Kurt's neck and pulled Kurt close to him, smelling his conditioner stronger than ever.

Blaine felt Kurt relax into him and his breathing became even and slow. Blaine placed a kiss to Kurt's temple and settled back behind him, sleep taking him and his heart racing for, finally, a good reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't You- Darren Criss (song used in this chapter)<strong>


	5. Regionals, Rumors and Blowjobs

Blaine stood stock still at Regionals. He had sung for the Warblers for two years now and had performed for several benefit concerts, but this... he was singing his song before a crowd...and he was doing it with Kurt.

Mr. Shue had decided on Blaine's original song for the first number then a group number, but asked if it could be worked into a duet. He figured it out and presented it to Mr. Shue, using Kurt to show how it would work. Mr. Shue was speechless.

"Amazing, guys. I don't see why we even need to hold auditions for duet partners. Kurt, Blaine, would you sing that at Regionals?"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged surprised looks. "Uh...sure?" Blaine shrugged.

The class approved, save Rachel, who had presented a song about being an only child. The knowing looks from the other members suggested they noticed that Kurt and Blaine were holding hands during class. Santana gave Blaine a suggestive wink and whispered sneakily, "I've seen him naked and I must say- hot damn."

Blaine blushed and buried his face in his hands, trying to hide it from Kurt.

Now, he was standing backstage at Regionals, the Warblers had just finished singing a wonderful version of Raise Your Glass with Wes singing lead. It seemed after Blaine left, they couldn't pick a steady lead.

"Blaine Anderson," he heard his former roommate's voice behind him. Wes stood with is hands in his blazer pockets.

"Oh, hi, Wes. Great job. I heard it from back here."

"Thanks," Wes nodded, shifting side to side on his feet. "Look, I just wanted to say sorry for not sticking up for you."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow.

"It kind of got out that Seth had been harassing you a lot and that's why you were so reserved. I know we weren't really...friends...or anything, but we were roommates and we were Warblers together. I should have helped you."

Blaine sighed. "It's ok, Wes. I'm much better now. McKinley has an anti-bullying club and it seems to work very well."

Wes nodded. "It's good to see you looking better, Blaine," he smiled. "We were starting to think you were bulimic."

Blaine laughed and shook his head, "Nah, just depressed. It's fine now, though."

They were cut off by Kurt skipping over to Blaine and hugging him by his shoulder. "Hey, ready?"

"Oh, yeah. I gotta go, Wes, it was nice seeing you again," Blaine smiled, putting out a hand to shake Wes's. Wes took it, giving Kurt and Blaine a knowing smile.

"Good luck, Blaine."

Wes walked off and Kurt hugged Blaine from behind.

"Old friend?" Kurt asked.

"Roommate, but I guess we're friends now? I don't know, he apologized for ignoring me."

"Well, he should." Kurt kissed Blaine's jaw quickly. "It's time to go on, you know?"

"Yeah...I'm nervous."

Kurt smiled and turned Blaine around. "You're cute when you're nervous," Kurt kissed his nose.

Blaine blushed and laughed. "You're just cute."

"Ok, let's not have a fluffy new couple moment just now, we have Regionals to win. And we will, because that song you wrote...it's perfect."

"And you get to sing it with me..."

Kurt smirked and shrugged smugly, "Yeah, that too."

Blaine laughed and hugged Kurt tightly. "Good luck."

"You too."

* * *

><p>The high from their win at Regionals was still lingering even a week later. They had some time to relax a little and Blaine was tapping around on the drums when Sam came up to him.<p>

"Hey, dude."

"Oh, hey, Sam. What's up, you look kinda sad."

Sam shuffled his converse against the floor. "I was wondering if I could tell you something. Could you meet me in here after school? I don't want the club to know just yet."

Blaine nodded. Sam smiled and walked away, leaving Blaine wondering what the hell was going on. Kurt walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey. What were you and Sam talking about?"

"Not sure. He wanted me to meet him here after school to tell me something."

"Maybe he's gonna confess his undying love for you. I knew he was Team Gay." Kurt snapped his fingers for emphasis.

Blaine laughed. "No, he looked kind of sad. Why would he wanna talk to me? I mean, we're friends and stuff, but of all the people he could ask..."

"Blaine, you may not realize it, but you just make everyone seem comfortable. You kind of radiate it. Maybe he just wants some comfort. Want me to come?"

"He said he didn't want the club to know about it just yet."

"Yeah, he's totally gay," Kurt shook his head. Blaine shoved his shoulder lightly and kissed his cheek. "I have History. See you after I talk to Sam."

Kurt nodded and Blaine grabbed his bag, leaving Kurt not only alone, but nervous.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rachel Berry was walking down the hall quickly, trying to find Finn to ask him about a duet idea she had for Nationals, when she saw it- Sam was wearing a pink and black plaid shirt that she recognized immediately. It was Blaine's. She paused and stared after Sam, who greated her as usual. Blaine stood at his locker, texting. She stalked over and placed a hand on her hip.<p>

"What's going on with you and Sam?"

Blaine looked up quickly, giving her a quizzical look. "Sorry?"

"Sam just walked by me wearing your pink and black plaid Gap shirt. The one Kurt said made you look too skinny."

Blaine shook his head. "What's your point, Rachel?"

"My point is that Kurt is my friend and I won't let you hurt him!"

"Ok, you are seriously misinformed-" Blaine shut his locker and shook his head.

"Then, please, inform me, because it looks like-"

"Look, I promised Sam I wouldn't talk about it and I'm not going to. Just stop thinking about what's going through your head because it's probably wrong and I'm not going to hurt Kurt, ok?"

Blaine turned and walked away, confused and not expecting what was coming.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in glee with Kurt, penciling little cartoon stick people when Finn burst in the door.<p>

"Blaine Anderson, I'll kill you!"

Blaine jumped and held his hands up in surrender. Finn tossed The Muckraker into Blaine's lap. "Care to explain why you're cheating on my brother!"

"What! Blaine-" Kurt started, looking upset.

"I'm not cheating on Kurt!"

"Then why is there a picture of you and Sam in the paper hugging!"

Blaine looked down and swallowed. Blaine was leaving Sam's hotel room, hugging Sam close. Kurt audibly swallowed next to him and he looked at Kurt.

"Kurt...I'm not, I swear..."

"Then what the fuck is this!" Kurt never cursed or yelled at Blaine. He felt himself begin to breathe harder than normal, tears stinging his eyes.

"What's up, guys?" Sam came walking in with Mr. Shue. Blaine and Kurt were both starting to cry and the club looked furious.

"Why don't you tell us? I mean, he's cheating with you!" Finn snatched the paper from Blaine.

"What! He? Dude, what are you talking about?" Sam looked at the paper and saw the picture. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Guys, Blaine isn't cheating on Kurt, if that's what this is about."

"Then why are you wearing his shirt!" Rachel piped up.

"Please tell them, Sam," Blaine said, his voice small and pleading. "They're gonna find out sooner or later."

The club glared at Sam, waiting for an explanation. Sam sighed.

"Blaine was bringing me clothes."

They all looked at him confused. Blaine felt Kurt's eyes on the side of his face, but his head was still in his hands.

"Why?" Mr Shue asked.

"Yeah and why were you at a hotel with him?" Mercedes asked.

"That's were I live now...My dad lost his job and we lost the house. We're living off savings trying to pay for the room. We've had to sell all kinds of stuff and Blaine offered to give me some of his old clothes because he and Kurt bought him a new wardrobe and he said that Kurt told him if he valued his reputation as a gay man he wouldn't wear them again."

Blaine choked a soft laugh at this. Kurt looked over at him. "Is that true? You were just bringing him clothes?"

Blaine nodded and sniffed. "I would never cheat on you, Kurt. I waited so long to have you, there's no way I would throw all that away. I wouldn't want to."

Kurt wiped his eyes, as did most of the glee club. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "I'm sorry. It just looked-"

"I know. It's fine."

Kurt kissed his temple and hugged him. The glee club surrounded Sam with apologies and offers of help. Blaine sat with his head in his hands again, still shaking. Kurt rubbed his back. "Are you ok?"

Blaine nodded and sat up. "I just hate that they all assumed that I was sleeping with Sam. And that Sam was gay."

Kurt smiled. "It's been a long standing debate. They were just worried about me. I'm sorry again, sweetie. I just have never had a boyfriend and the thought that my first one may be cheating just scared me."

Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands and looked straight into his eyes. "Kurt, I will never leave you. Not until you make me."

Kurt smiled. "That won't happen."

Blaine smiled, wiping a tear off his face. "God, I can be such a baby," he laughed.

"Nah, babies aren't sexy."

Blaine's eyes grew big. "You...think I'm sexy?"

"Of course. Blaine, you are way too hard on yourself. Maybe...you can come over later and I can show you how sexy you are."

Blaine felt his jeans tighten. Was this...?

"Um...ok."

Kurt smirked and winked at him, standing to go speak to Sam. Shit, Blaine thought.

* * *

><p>"God, I love your mouth," Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips. They were in Kurt's bed making out for the past fifteen minutes and Blaine's sexual tension was reaching a breaking point. He was very nervous, but very excited. Kurt's hand had worked it's way beneath his t-shirt and he was tracing Blaine's ribs, bringing goosebumps to the surface. Blaine groaned into Kurt's mouth.<p>

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I touch you?"

Blaine stopped. It was really gonna happen. His hands were shaking.

"Blaine? Baby, we don't have to."

Blaine moved a shaking hand up to Kurt's forehead and brushed a strand of hair away. "Y...yeah."

Kurt sighed. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm just nervous."

Kurt kissed Blaine gently on the lips then whispered into his ear. "I promise. I'll take care of you."

Blaine shivered as Kurt began kissing his neck. He nipped gently at the dip of his shoulder and Blaine bucked his hips involuntarily. Kurt smirked against his skin and began tugging the hem of Blaine's shirt. Blaine sat up and pulled it slowly over his head. Kurt stopped and stared, making Blaine blush.

"I know, I have way too much chest hair. It's gross, I'm so-"

Kurt crushed his lips against Blaine's and slid his hand up on his chest, his nails lightly digging into his right peck. "Blaine, you're beautiful," he whimpered.

Blaine's heart swelled. Kurt had told him he was beautiful before, but for him to say it about one of Blaine's ultimate insecurities made Blaine smile against his lips. Kurt lay him back and kissed down his chest and over his abs.

"Damn, were did these come from?" he asked, kissing each prominent muscle.

"F-Football," Blaine stammered. He was going nuts.

Kurt's fingers fell over the buckle of Blaine's belt and looked up. "You sure this is ok?"

Blaine nodded and lay back. The other main insecurity of his was hiding just beneath. Hopefully Kurt wouldn't jump up and run away. Kurt worked the belt, button and zipper open and slowly slid down his jeans with his boxers.

"Oh fuck," Kurt moaned. Blaine didn't even want to see his face, but he managed a peak. Kurt looked mesmerized.

"Why were you so worried about this?" Kurt asked, still staring.

"Oh my god, stop staring at it!" Blaine's voice was high and shaking.

"I'm sorry, it's just...can cocks be sexy?"

Blaine couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh. "I don't know."

"Well, this is just another thing about you that I can use to remind you of how sexy you are," Kurt said, a smolder in his eye. He traced his fingertips from base to tip, causing Blaine to shudder and moan.

"Uhn, Kurt, please don't tease me."

Kurt giggled and took Blaine into his hand, slowly stroking and kissing each side of Blaine's thigh. Blaine gripped the sheets on either side of him. If he didn't he would surely float away. Suddenly, he felt Kurt's lips on him. Kurt had taken him half way into his mouth and was sucking.

"Oh, holy shit, so good!" Blaine moaned, trying not to thrust into Kurt's mouth. He fisted his hair and arched his back slightly, causing Kurt to chuckle against him. The vibration was amazing.

"Mmm so hot," Kurt mumbled before going back and taking even more of him, bobbing up and down at a faster pace.

"Kurt- oh god- I don't think I can last!"

"Don't," he sighed against Blaine. "Let go, baby."

That was all it took. Three more shallow sucks and Blaine was coming harder than he ever had, spots appearing in his eyes. Kurt hadn't pulled away and was taking all Blaine had to offer, swallowing greedily. Blaine finally came down and Kurt slid in next to him, kissing up his chest, neck and face before reaching Blaine's lips, lazily letting him taste himself.

"Oh, god," Blaine groaned sleepily into it. Kurt propped back up on his elbow and looked down at Blaine as his breathing evened out and his hands let go of his hair.

"Kurt...that was amazing," he said against Kurt's chest as he snuggled in.

"It was all for you, baby," Kurt kissed his temple. Blaine felt Kurt's hardness against his leg.

"Oh, shit, you...I forgot-"

"Don't worry about it, Blaine. That was all for you. Your orgasm face is one of the sexiest things I have ever seen. Do you feel less insecure now?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine and pulled him close. "Take a nap, baby. I'll get you up in a bit."

Blaine nodded lazily and before he knew it, the smell of Kurt's body wash and the warmth of him around Blaine put him to sleep.


	6. Prom

**I know, I know, it's been a while. 'Unstable' has become my baby, so I'm working a lot on that and joining the National Guard.**

* * *

><p>The next day the school was abuzz. Prom was in two weeks and the decorations and posters were everywhere. Quinn had Finn handing out pens and putting posters all over the school and Lauren and Puck were glaring at students simply saying 'Vote Puckerman-Zizes or die'.<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes at the craziness surrounding the Prom king and queen election. "I mean, really, it's not like you get anything for it, besides popularity and a plastic crown."

Blaine mumbled an agreement. He was thinking about prom, too. He wondered if it would be too much to ask Kurt to prom. He knew the Bully Whips were pretty much staving off the bullying during school, but not in the parking lot, or the halls outside the gym. He didn't want any hiding homophobes to hurt Kurt.

"So...prom night...it's in two weeks."

Kurt nodded, looking at Blaine strangely.

"Would...wouldyouwannago?"

"I'm sorry?" Kurt asked, stopping Blaine in the hall.

"To prom...with me?"

Kurt's eyes grew. "Prom?"

"I know, it's a dumb idea, I knew you would say no."

"It's not that I don't wanna go with you! It's just...well...I read this article about a school in Iowa where these two guys went to a dance together...these guys jumped them after and one of them was in a coma for two weeks...I just-"

"-worry that will happen? Yeah, me too."

Kurt took Blaine's hands in his. "Blaine...I'd love to go to prom with you."

Blaine's heart swelled and he smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. We'll just...dare I say it," he grimaced, "blend in."

"Damn, I never thought I would here YOU say that!" Blaine laughed. Kurt shoved his shoulder.

"Come on, we'll go see if we can find something to wear to this thing after school." Kurt took Blaine's hand again and they walked to class together, feeling like they were carrying a weight on their shoulders.

* * *

><p>Prom night approached and Blaine showed up at the Hummel's five minutes early, dressed the nicest he had ever been. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a thin blue tie and matching vest. Carol doted over him and brushed some lint off his shoulders. After a few minutes, Kurt's door opened upstairs and he came around the corner.<p>

Blaine's heart stopped. Kurt was dressed in a black and gray pinstriped suit with a light purple silk shirt and a white tie. His hair was perfect and his cologne reached Blaine's senses. The boy was an angel.

Kurt did a similar once over of Blaine from the bottom step. "Wow...you clean up nice, Anderson."

Blaine smiled nervously, the hand holding the box with the boutonniere shaking slightly. Carol took a thousand pictures of them pinning them on and posing by the fireplace while Burt watched proudly, sipping a beer.

"Kurt, Blaine, I just want you to know what you're doing is so brave. Just be very careful and if you get in any trouble, please call me, no matter what time of the night."

Kurt nodded and slid his hand into Blaine's. "Is it still ok if I stay at the Anderson's tonight?"

Burt nodded. "Just...you know...be safe and all that."

"Oh, ok, I think we should go now. The limo is outside." Kurt pushed Blaine to the door, blushing furiously while Blaine giggled.

"Shut up, you," Kurt slapped his shoulder playfully. The limo held Mike, Tina, Artie, Brittney, Lauren, and Puck. They climbed in and the girls gushed over their outfits as they did the same. They reached prom and filed out carefully, trying not to trip on dresses, heels and each other's legs. Kurt looked at Blaine and then down at their hands. "Should we?"

Blaine slid his hand into Kurt's and smiled. "Let's go have fun."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt had been off to the side, observing the shenanigans of their fellow glee clubbers and making fun of bad dresses for the past hour. Blaine gasped as Rachel began to sing.<p>

"Oh my god, Jar of Hearts! I love this song!"

Kurt giggled.

"Would...would you maybe wanna dance with me?"

Kurt thought for a moment, weighing his options. No one was paying attention to anyone else around them but their dates at the moment.

"I'd love to."

Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand, pulling him close so he could slid his hand around Kurt's waist and Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder, their free hands lacing together. They swayed slowly with the music and Blaine hummed the melody with Rachel.

Kurt was looking into Blaine's eyes. "I'm so glad we came. I've always dreamed of doing this, but I never figured I could because...you know..."

Blaine nodded. "Me too."

Blaine began to feel eyes on them but he didn't even care anymore. Kurt's hand was warm in his and he was staring admiringly into his eyes. No one else was there.

The song ended and they separated slowly, smiling at each other. Kurt leaned in and whispered, "Let's get out of here."

Blaine gasped and shuddered at Kurt's breath on his ear. Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him out of the auditorium. They walked down the hall and out into the courtyard where they had first kissed. There was a tree there and they stood against it, Blaine leaning in and kissing Kurt passionately. Kurt groaned and slid his arms around Blaine's waist, pulling them closer. Their groins grinded together and they moaned simultaneously into each other's mouths.

"Mm, Kurt, again," Blaine kissed down Kurt's jaw. No one was around, so he pulled Blaine against him again, rolling his hips upward and tossing his head back against the tree. "Oh god so good!"

Suddenly, Blaine was away from him, pulled from his grasp. Kurt looked up to see three boys standing over Blaine, who they had pulled away and shoved to the ground.

"Well, we found the fags," smirked the tallest one, kicking Blaine in the stomach.

"Stop it!" Kurt charged and shoved the boy, but the other two grabbed him and kicked his knees out from under him. Blaine was shaking hard and Kurt could tell he was panicking.

"No, don't hurt him, he's sick!"

"Damn right he is! So are you, fairy," the tall boy dug his fist into the side of Kurt's face, causing Blaine to cry out a strangled sob.

"You gonna cry? Pretty fag's gonna cry, Markus!" called one of the men holding Kurt. Markus walked over and bent low next to Blaine.

"That's right, little shit, you can't help him. You don't even have the balls to get up and fight back."

Blaine shook harder, his chest heaving to get oxygen.

"Come on, princess! Fight me back!" Markus kicked his head. Princess. Seth called him princess. Seth knocked him down for fighting back. Blaine felt anger well up in his chest, momentarily clouding the painful breathing. Blaine pushed himself up and tackled Markus to the ground, beating his face with all the strength he could muster. The two men holding Kurt let him go and charged Blaine, but he heard them coming and turned with a fist for each. The boys finally scrambled up and pulled Markus with them, fleeing the scene.

Blaine's adrenaline rush began to fade and the painful breathing returned. He felt nauseous all of a sudden and ran behind the tree, vomiting right where he and Kurt had just been standing. Kurt was still on the ground, clutching one of his knees. He hopped up and limped over to Blaine, who was still retching. He rubbed Blaine's back until he sat back against the side of the tree and tried to regain his composure.

"Thank you," Kurt said, his voice shaking.

Blaine nodded and wiped the sweat away from his forehead. "Are you ok?" he asked, his voice scratchy from being sick.

"I think my knee is messed up, but other than that, I'm ok. Are you- Blaine, you're bleeding!"

Kurt wiped the dripping blood of Blaine's brow bone and indicated the gash above his hairline.

Blaine shook his head. "I'm ok. Let's just get back to my house, ok? I'll go find the limo and get them to pull around for you."

Blaine stood shakily and took a deep breath before walking off the find the limousine.

* * *

><p>"Sweetie, quit squirming," Charla Anderson said to her son as she attempted to clean the blood from her son's wound. Everett Anderson, Blaine's father, was on the phone with the police in the mean time, asking Kurt questions every so often. Kurt's hand rested on Blaine's, which would grip his tightly when his mother would put the peroxide back against his cut. Charla put the butterfly bandages on it and gave it a final once over.<p>

"I think you're gonna make it," she smirked, patting his thigh. Blaine's parents had quite changed. They absolutely loved Kurt. After seeing their son so happy with another person and finally beginning to get over his anxiety problems, they sat Blaine down and discussed their problems. The family did much more together and was slowly beginning to heal.

"Thanks, mom."

Everett ended his call and sighed. "They're gonna contact the school on Monday and find out who this Markus kid is. We gotta go tomorrow and show them your injuries."

The boys nodded.

"Ev, could you go find the Ace bandage for Kurt?"

"Oh, no it's ok, you don't have to-"

"Honey, it's ok," she smiled, touching Kurt's cheek. "Besides, you're limping. It'll feel better."

Kurt smiled and nodded, mouthing thank you.

Charla smiled and moved to find some more antibiotic ointment. Blaine moved in front of him.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"Why?"

"I asked you to go tonight. I knew that some people wouldn't like it. The Bully Whips can only really do something during school hours."

"Blaine, I wanted to go. I was nervous about it at first, but tonight, you proved something to me."

Blaine looked up. "What's that?"

"I can definitely feel safe with you. You fought for me. For yourself."

Blaine felt his heart warm at the genuine smile on Kurt's face. Everette came back with a khaki Ace bandage and Charla guided Kurt over to a chair to doctor his knee.

"Son, come here a second," Everette motioned for Blaine to follow him into the living room. They sat across from each other, Blaine on the couch, Everette on the love seat.

"So...this Kurt kid...you really love him?"

Blaine swallowed. "Yeah, I do. I know you don't really like me being gay, Dad, but Kurt is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I haven't been happy in years and now...I'm always happy."

Everette sighed and slipped his hands together. "I won't say I am thrilled about the idea, but he seems to be a really good kid and if I had to say one thing about you it's that I always wanted you to find someone to make you truly happy. I'm very sorry about the way I've treated you, Blaine. You're a good son and I will support you in whatever you decide you want to do."

Blaine wiped the stray tear from his cheek and smiled. "Thank you, Dad."

Everette walked over and sat next to Blaine, pulling him into a hug. Everette hadn't hugged Blaine in years and Blaine didn't quite know how to react, so he just let himself be held. Kurt walked in and leaned against the door, watching the scene before him.

Everette let him go and ruffled his hair carefully, avoiding the bandages on his forehead. "You kids get some sleep. Leave the door cracked."

Blaine smiled and stood up, leading Kurt up the stairs to his room. Blaine's room was small, but cozy. He had a black and red bed set with pristine white walls, which were covered with movie posters and song lyrics. Blaine cracked his door slightly, leaving only a sliver of space between the frame and the door.

"Never said I had to crack it a lot," he smirked, walking over to Kurt and helping him out of his jacket. Blaine slipped his hands up the back of Kurt's silk shirt, feeling the soft material beneath his fingers. Kurt lay his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Thank you again," he said against the crook of Blaine's neck. "For fighting back."

"I'd do anything for you, Kurt," Blaine smiled. "I love you."

That came out of nowhere. Kurt stood up and looked straight into Blaine's eyes. "W-what?"

Blaine shut his eyes and let go of Kurt, backing away. "God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that yet. F-forget that I did, Kurt, I'm-"

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him passionately. Blaine had never felt this kiss before. It was strong and full of...love.

"Blaine," Kurt pulled away breathless. "I love you, too."

Blaine smiled nervously and leaned his forehead against Kurt's. Something shifted in the air around them. Kurt's eyes locked with Blaine's and before Blaine could process it, Kurt was beneath him on the bed, his shirt half unbuttoned, Blaine's shirt off, and hot, burning passion pulsing around them.

"Oh, god, Blaine, make love to me. I need you."

"I need you, too, Kurt." Blaine responded, breaking his kiss only to speak and pull Kurt's shirt off him. Fingers fumbled with buttons on pants and underwear. Blaine sat back on his knees to observe his lover. Kurt was absolutely flawless. He had never seen him naked before and it was an amazing sight. He had light chest hair and a trail of neatly groomed hair traveling down his stomach to his groin where lay the most beautiful cock Blaine had ever seen. Blaine leaned down and placed kisses on each side of Kurt's groin, up his stomach, chest and neck before meeting his lips again.

"Mm, tell me again, Kurt," Blaine mumbled into his ear.

"Ungh, I love you, Blaine Anderson. So much!"

Blaine felt tears prick his eyes, but didn't let them fall. He wasn't sad. He was so overwhelmed with love for the boy beneath him.

"I-I don't have condoms," Blaine sat back.

"We're both virgins. It's ok. Lube?"

Blaine shook his head.

Kurt nodded and took Blaine's fingers, sucking them into his mouth and running his tongue along them.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine groaned at the sight. Kurt let go and Blaine brought his shaking hand down between Kurt's legs.

"Do I just-?"

"Yeah, one at a time. I've done this before. It'll hurt at first but it gets better."

Blaine nodded and slowly pushed his middle finger into Kurt, warm heat squeezing at his finger. How the hell was he supposed to fit in there?

Kurt winced, then relaxed, adjusting to the intrusion.

"You gotta move it, Blaine," Kurt breathed.

Blaine nodded and started moving in and out of Kurt, feeling his way around and trying to get used to the feeling.

"Mmm, another, baby," Kurt moaned. Blaine added another finger and started stretching a bit.

"H-hook your fingers in a bit," Kurt directed. Blaine did as he was told and brushed against a bundle of something inside Kurt.

"OH FUCK! Right there, again!"

Blaine groaned and did this again a few more times before Kurt was writhing and begging for him.

"Blaine, please, make love to me!"

Blaine slipped his fingers out and licked his palm, wetting his dick a bit before lining up and leaning down to kiss Kurt.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Blaine slid in slowly, seeing Kurt's face scrunch up in pain.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, fine. Just slow then stay there a sec. You're not exactly tiny."

Blaine laughed nervously then fully sheathed himself inside Kurt and resisted the urge to thrust, letting Kurt get used to it and pressing light kisses to Kurt's face and chest.

"Ok, baby...ready," Kurt sighed.

Blaine pulled out and slid back in, starting a slow rhythm, waiting for his lover's direction.

"This feel's so good," Blaine groaned, leaning his head forward against Kurt's shoulder.

"Mmm, faster, baby. I can take it."

Blaine picked up his speed and lifted one of Kurt's legs, getting a different angle. He felt Kurt tense and writhe beneath him, telling him he hit that spot again. He stayed where he was, speeding up and hitting Kurt's prostate with every thrust.

"So close, Blaine, please touch me!"

Blaine dropped Kurt's leg around his waist and fisted Kurt's cock, stroking in beat with is thrusts, which were becoming erratic.

"Oh, Blaine!"

"Kurt!"

Blaine came hard inside of Kurt, filling him quickly. Three more strokes and Kurt was coming all over Blaine's hand and his stomach and chest. Blaine slumped forward, breathing heavily and his knees shaking. He pulled gently out of Kurt and fell next to him on the bed.

Kurt looked over and smiled, draping an arm over his forehead. "Oh my god."

"That was so awesome," Blaine grunted, his voice hoarse. Blaine rolled over and kissed Kurt deeply, cupping his cheek gently.

"I love you, Blaine...that was more than I ever could have hoped for. Thank you for giving me that."

"No...thank you," Blaine smiled. He got up and got a wet rag and cleaned Kurt off before slipping under the covers with him. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him close to his chest, their overheated bodies fitting perfectly together.

"Goodnight, baby," Kurt said sleepily. "Sweet dreams."

Blaine smiled into Kurt's hair and kissed it. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

><p>The dim light of 6:38 am woke Blaine gently the next morning. A warm weight was pressed against his chest and he looked up to see a beautiful sight- Kurt in the light of the morning.<p>

Kurt's eyes were closed, lips slightly parted, and fingers twisted in Blaine's loosely. Blaine couldn't help but sit up on his elbow and stare for a few minutes, every now and then reaching up and running his fingers gently through Kurt's hair or over the contours of his eyebrows, cheeks and jaw. Kurt began to stir just a bit and Blaine tried not to let Kurt know he had been watching him sleep.

"Why did you stop?" Kurt muttered, his eyes opening.

"Sorry," Blaine smiled sheepishly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's forehead. "Last night was amazing, Blaine."

"It was," Blaine smirked and hugged Kurt's chest. "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt sighed contentedly and snuggled into Blaine's chest. "Love you, too."

Blaine laughed. "Go back to sleep for a bit, sweetie."

Kurt kissed the center of Blaine's chest and burrowed deeper. Blaine wanted to 'aww' at how adorable morning Kurt was, but he was sleepy as well, so he lay his head back down on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Moisturizing Routine

Blaine sat cross-legged on his bed, watching Kurt going through his moisturizing routine. It was 9:30 and they were going to go out for breakfast, but Kurt insisted on his routine.

"Why do you do it? I mean, you're beautiful anyway," Blaine asks. Kurt blushes, then bites his lip.

"Blaine...you really wanna know?"

Blaine sat up straighter and nodded.

Kurt sighs and turns around to face Blaine. "You know that my mother died when I was ten. Well, for as long as I can remember, every day before school she would wake me up and I would go into her bathroom while she did her moisturizing routine. When she finished with one, she would hand it to me and I started copying her."

Blaine smiled, imagining a little Kurt sitting up on his knees in a chair to see his mother's mirror.

"She did it every morning and every night as well as other stuff- I helped her with manicures, skin softening stuff, plucking her eyebrows- and I just always loved doing it with her...she was my best friend. I didn't have any friends at school, so I really savored that time with her."

Kurt swallowed hard. Blaine could tell he didn't tell this story- ever. Blaine was hearing something very intimate and he knew it.

"The day I woke up, after she died, I walked into her bathroom and started her routine...I did it that night, too. I've only missed a couple of days since then."

Blaine's heart swelled. "Kurt...that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

Kurt sniffed and wiped his eyes before smiling. "You're the only person who knows that."

Blaine smiled and slipped a hand in Kurt's and squeezed it. "So...she showed you...why don't you show me?"

Kurt's eyes grew wide.

"I mean, I watch you do this so much, I don't actually know what you're doing. I wanna know what all this stuff does," Blaine sat next to Kurt on the bench.

Kurt nodded and gave Blaine a smile full of awe and love. Blaine brought Kurt's chin up with his fingertips and kissed him softly.

"She would have loved you, you know." Kurt smiled, pressing his head against Blaine's.

"She sounds like an amazing woman. She raised an angel. I wish I could thank her."

Kurt choked a sob and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, nuzzling into the crook. Blaine threaded his fingers in Kurt's hair, feeling like a new person-  
>a boy in love and happier than he thought he could ever feel.<p>

* * *

><p>"That was a pain in the ass, wasn't it?" Everette mumbled as he, Kurt and Blaine walked out of the police station.<p>

"I don't think I'll ever see properly again from all the camera flashes," Kurt shook his head.

The police took pictures of Kurt's bruised face and busted knee and Blaine's head and bruises across his torso. They took some statements and all in all, they were there for three and a half hours.

"After all that, I hope they get those boys," Everette unlocks the car and slips into the driver's seat. Blaine opens the passenger door for Kurt then climbs in the back. Everette can't hold back a smile. At least he raised a gentleman.

They made it back to the Anderson house and Blaine opened the door for Kurt again, the boys exchanging a loving look briefly.

"Kurt, can I talk to you out here for a second?" Everette asked. Blaine's eyes widened.

"Calm down, Blaine, just doing my job," Everette smiled. "Go on in, we'll be right there."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand before walking into the house, glancing nervously back at Kurt before shutting the door. Everette leaned against the hood of the car and crossed his arms.

"Tell me about yourself, son."

Kurt swallowed. "Well...I'm a junior, I'm in the glee club at school..."

"What about your parents?"

"My dad owns a tire shop in Lima. My step-mom is a nurse's aid."

"Burt Hummel? He's your father?"

Kurt nodded.

Everette smiled. "He's a good man. Honest mechanic."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Everette," Everette corrected him. "Where's your mother?"

"She was killed in a car accident when I was ten. She was a third-grade teacher."

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Everette uncrossed his arms and slipped them into his jacket pocket. Kurt took in the man's appearance for the first time. He was only a few inches taller than him and shared Blaine's short, curly hair, but his was reddish blond. He stood in a very expensive suit, his hands in the pockets.

"I miss her terribly. Blaine and I were just talking about it this morning."

Everette tilted his head slightly. "You really care about my son, don't you?"

"More than anything," Kurt nodded, his mouth twitching in a smile.

"Do you love him?" Everette approached Kurt. It wasn't intimidating or threatening- it was curious.

"I really do. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I know you aren't very comfortable with Blaine being gay, but he loves me, too. He told me first."

Everette looked thoughtful. He slipped a hand out of his jacket pocket and put it out for Kurt to shake. Kurt took it.

"You be good to my boy. He's had a tough life and I know I had a lot to do with it. He's getting better and I know it's because of you. Keep doing that for him."

Kurt nodded, blinking back tears and they released hands. Everette clapped Kurt on the shoulder. "I really like you, kid. Welcome to our family."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Again...please call me Everette."

"Everette," Kurt recited. Everette led Kurt back inside, where Blaine was sitting at the island bar, his knee bouncing nervously.

"Hey, you ok?" Kurt asked, massaging his shoulders.

"What did he say?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt giggled. "Calm down. Just wanted to know about me, my family, then he gave me the 'hurt my son and I'll kill you' speech."

Blaine shook his head. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine, baby." Kurt kisses the side of Blaine's head. "He really cares about you."

Blaine's mouth formed a small smile. "Really?"

"Really," Everette said from the doorway. Blaine turned around and met his father's gaze. Everette walked over and placed a hand on each boy's shoulders.

"You boys be safe...if you really love each other, be good to one another. Don't go to bed angry, even if you're not together. Don't let small things break you down and always say I love you before you part," The boys were surprised by the advice, but took it in. "I can see that this is something special you two have for each other and I want you to be happy, Blaine."

Blaine's lip trembled and he fought back tears. His father, the man who made him feel like nothing, who shoved him into walls and called him fag, was finally seeing him for who he was.

Blaine launched himself into Everette's arms and the man held his son, holding his head to his chest and rubbing his hair.

"Thank you, Dad. This means so much to me."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about it lately, Blaine. Last night, I could have easily lost you and I don't think I could have handled that. I can't push you away anymore," Everette said into his hair, his eyes brimming with tears. Kurt watched the exchange with his hand to his heart, smiling.

Everette sniffed and held his son out at arm's length, taking him in.

"God, us Anderson men are handsome," he laughed, causing Blaine to choke a laughing sob, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Everette patted the side of Blaine's neck and smiled.

"You boys can go, now. Door cracked, ok?"

Blaine nodded and he and Kurt walked back up the stairs. When they reached Blaine's room, Kurt cracked the door and walked in where Blaine was standing, looking into the full length mirror on his closet door. Kurt moved in behind him and wrapped his arm around his chest, resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder.

They didn't say anything, simply staring at their reflections in the mirror. Kurt slipped his other arm around Blaine's stomach and Blaine slid his arm over Kurt's. Blaine sighed and smiled.

"I think my life is pretty much perfect right now."

"Pretty much?"

Blaine smirked and turned his head to kiss Kurt's lips gently, causing Kurt to whimper slightly. Blaine pulled back and smiled.

"Now...perfect."


	8. New York, New York

**Woohoo Nationals! this is the sweetest muthrfukin thing I've ever written :P lol I want a Blaine of my own!**

* * *

><p>"Holy...shit!"<p>

Blaine peeked out of the airplane window, the cityscape of the famous New York City below them. Kurt leaned over his seat beside Blaine and looked, too.

"Wow...that's incredible. We're actually going to be there."

Blaine leaned back and slipped his hand into Kurt's. "I have a surprise set up for you, by the way. I called in some favors via my mom and tonight, we're going somewhere special."

Kurt's eyes grew big. "Blaine...you didn't have to-"

"You deserve it, angel," Blaine kissed Kurt's hand.

"But Mr. Shue-"

"...Has already been spoken to about it. We just have to be ready to wake up the next morning for Nationals at 8."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "Thank you."

"You don't even know what it is yet," Blaine giggled.

"I don't care, sweetie. I know whatever it is will be special."

"I plan on you never forgetting it," Blaine kissed Kurt's nose, earning a giggle from the boy. They landed in La Guardia airport and bussed over to the Marriott two blocks down from Times Square. After lunch on the steps at Rockefeller Center, they toured the shops and sights, Rachel filling a portable camera with pictures of crazy antics of the glee club- Finn pretending to be Atlas at Grand Central Station, Kurt and Blaine standing in front of the Playboy sign making smoldering faces, Mike and Tina kissing in the arch of St. Paul's Cathedral. Kurt and Blaine made their way back to the hotel at six to change, Blaine in the boys room,  
>Kurt in the girls room. By 6:45, Blaine was standing outside the girls room with a single red rose, dressed in a simple black suit with a thin red tie.<p>

Kurt opened the door and stepped out, Blaine's breath hitching in his chest at the sight. Kurt wore a off-white, tailored suit with a black tie, a single red rose clutched in his hand. His hair was styled only lightly, still soft enough to run his fingers through and there was a beautiful glow that seemed to radiate from his flushed face.

"Kurt..." Blaine breathed out. "You look..."

"...So do you," Kurt smiled dazedly. He shook his head and smiled. "I see we had the same idea."

Blaine glanced down at the roses and they giggled while they exchanged them, knowing only they would have known the difference. Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him down to the lobby and out of the doors, hailing a cab. Blaine had written the address down and handed it to the cabby, who nodded and smiled as he slipped the $10 Blaine hid behind it into his pocket.

"Where are we going, Blaine, you still haven't told me."

"Oh, yeah," Blaine pulled a black silk tie out of his pocket. "I'm gonna blindfold you. You'll know it when you see it."

Kurt groaned as Blaine wrapped the tie over Kurt's eyes and tied it on the back of his head. They finally arrived and Blaine helped Kurt out of the car before paying the cab driver. Blaine reached into his pocket and called the number his mother gave him. The doors opened and his mother's friend smiled at him.

"Mr. Anderson," the man nodded and directed him toward the inside of the building. Blaine led Kurt down the aisle and he stopped him only a few rows from the end.

"I'm gonna take this tie off now, ok?"

"Ok," Kurt said nervously. Blaine kissed his cheek and slipped off the tie. They were standing in the middle of a theater with a large stage in the front. On the stage was a winding staircase and a very famous backdrop- a large clock face.

"Blaine...this is Gershwin Theater," Kurt said breathlessly.

"I know," Blaine smiled, his hands still on Kurt's shoulders.

"That's the set of 'Wicked'," Kurt stared up at the stage.

"It is. My mother knows the owner of the building. We have it for the evening."

Kurt turned quickly. "The evening?"

"I have dinner coming from Sardi's and a table set up in the wings," Blaine indicated the stage. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine, crashing their lips together.  
>Blaine made a sound of amusement and kissed him back. Kurt pulled away, eyes wet with tears.<p>

"Hope those are good," Blaine smiles. Kurt nodded. Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him up to the stage. The lights were on, shining down on the boys and illuminating Kurt's pale skin.

"I have something else, too," Blaine moved behind the curtain and pulled out a rolling keyboard. The songbook for 'Wicked' was propped up on it.

"Kurt, this is your dream- to be up on this stage and to sing your heart out for millions of people," Blaine took Kurt's hands in his. "You've made my dreams come true by showing me I can be happy again, that my family could come back together. I wanna give you a chance to live out your dream."

Kurt wiped his eyes as Blaine walked over to the piano and sat down, opening the book and landing on the perfect song. He began to play and opened the song.

_(Blaine) I'm limited-Just look at me - I'm limited _  
><em>And just look at you You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda <em>  
><em>So now it's up to you <em>  
><em>For both of us - now it's up to you...<em>

Blaine nodded to Kurt, a look of fondness on his face as Kurt faced the empty theater.

_(Kurt) I've heard it said _  
><em>That people come into our lives for a reason <em>  
><em>Bringing something we must learn <em>  
><em>And we are led <em>  
><em>To those who help us most to grow <em>  
><em>If we let them And we help them in return <em>

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true _  
><em>But I know I'm who I am today <em>  
><em>Because I knew you<em>

This song was them. It was everything they were. Kurt looked over at Blaine, who seemed to have memorized the music. He was watching Kurt closely.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit _  
><em>As it passes a sun <em>  
><em>Like a stream that meets a boulder <em>  
><em>Halfway through the wood <em>  
><em>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?<em>  
><em>But because I knew you <em>  
><em>I have been changed for good<em>

The man who had let them in appeared beside Blaine, indicating he should go sing with him. The man sat down and picked up where Blaine left off.

_(Blaine) It well may be _  
><em>That we will never meet again <em>  
><em>In this lifetime <em>  
><em>So let me say before we part <em>  
><em>So much of me I<em>  
><em>s made of what I learned from you <em>  
><em>You'll be with me <em>  
><em>Like a handprint on my heart <em>

_And now whatever way our stories end _  
><em>I know you have re-written mine <em>  
><em>By being my friend...<em>

Blaine took Kurt's hands in his and squeezed them.

_Like a ship blown from its mooring _  
><em>By a wind off the sea <em>  
><em>Like a seed dropped by a sky-bird <em>  
><em>In a distant wood <em>

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_  
><em>But because I knew you<em>

_(Kurt) Because I knew you_

_(Both) I have been changed for good_

Blaine pulled Kurt up the wrought iron staircase and held him close, Kurt in front of him, Blaine with his arms around Kurt's waist. They are looking out over the empty theater like it was filled with people.

_(Blaine) And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness For the thing I've done you blame me for_

_(Kurt) But then, I guess we know There's blame to share_

_(Both) And none of it seems to matter anymore_

_(Kurt) Like a comet pulled from orbit As it passes a sun Like a stream that meets a boulder Halfway through the wood_

_(Blaine) Like a ship blown from its mooring By a wind off the sea Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood_

_(Both) Who can say if I've been_  
><em>Changed for the better?<em>  
><em>I do believe I have been <em>  
><em>Changed for the better<em>

Kurt turned in Blaine's arms, placing a hand on his cheek.

_(Kurt) And because I knew you..._

_(Blaine) Because I knew you..._

_(Both) Because I knew you..._  
><em>I have been changed for good.<em>

Kurt pulled Blaine in for a kiss as the last note echos across the theater, them feeling and truly being the only two people there. Kurt pulled back, tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. Blaine couldn't help but let a few fall, too. He had this beautiful boy in his arms and he had just helped live out his ultimate let out a laugh and wiped Kurt's tears with this thumb. "I love you, Kurt Hummel."

"I love you, too, Blaine Anderson," Kurt smiled, his voice thick with emotion. Blaine led him down the stairs and over to the wing where the table was set up. Two white candles lit the small round table where the meal was already laid out. A small vase of roses sat in the middle.

"Why do you make it your life goal to make me a blubbering mess of emotions," Kurt laughed, wiping his eyes.

"Because you deserve it all, Kurt. This isn't all I have planned for the night, too. Here," Blaine pulled out a chair for Kurt to sit and then moved to sit across from him. He took Kurt's hand in his.

"I've gotten us a room at the Marriott to ourselves for the evening."

Kurt gasped. "Blaine...Mr. Shue-"

"Again, as long as we're ready to go by eight." Blaine smiled. "You'd be surprised how lenient he is. We discussed it all before we left. I'm not the only one who thinks you deserve all of this, Kurt. The whole glee club knows as well as Mr. Shue. Santana just said 'wanky'," Blaine laughed.

"So...what are we going to do with this hotel room?" Kurt asked, a glint of seduction in his eye.

"Exactly what you're thinking in that pretty little head of yours," Blaine returned it. They started to eat, the air tangible with sexual tension. After they finished, Blaine tipped the man who was there to let them in and thanked him again before they took a cab back to the Marriott. Instead of getting off on the third floor, they traveled up to the 20th. Blaine led Kurt down the hall and opened the door with the room key. Blaine had gotten them a suite, complete with a jacuzzi tub, a king sized bed and a balcony. Kurt audibly gasped.

"This must have cost a fortune, Blaine," he said, looking around.

"It was a bit, but since I moved back home, we have it. My mom was pretty specific that if I did this, I had to get a suite. She knew you'd love it."

Kurt whirled around. "You're mother knows about this!"

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt out to the balcony. Times Square was abuzz with activity and light at 8:30 at night, cabs honking and people chattering. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "So...I did good?"

Kurt leaned back against Blaine's chest and sighed. "I don't think I've ever had a better day in my life."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's temple. "It was all for you."

"I just wish I could do something equally as awesome for you," Kurt turned around, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"You do every day, baby. I know this is about to sound super cheesy, but it's true- every time you smile or laugh, my heart swells. I can't be sad around you. You just make every day of my life worth living because you're in it and if I hadn't met you, Kurt, I don't know where I would be. I probably wouldn't even be here."

"Blaine, don't say that," Kurt looked down at their shoes. Blaine lifted Kurt's chin to meet his eyes.

"It's true. I was miserable before you came into my life. I just wanted to lay in bed and never wake up. When I came to McKinley to spy on you guys and I saw your face for the first time, all I could think was 'This is the angel that I've been asking for. He's going to save me.' And you did, Kurt."

Kurt choked a sob. Blaine pulled Kurt close, taking in his familiar scent- vanilla and strawberries. "I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you, too, Blaine. I'm glad I could do that for you."

Blaine smiled and sniffed. He loosened his hold and leaned in to kiss Kurt passionately, the breeze whipping at their hair and faces, cooling their tears on their cheeks. Blaine pulled Kurt back into the room, sliding the door closed before attaching himself to his lover once again. Kurt slid Blaine's jacket off and Blaine did the same. Before long, they were lying on the bed naked, savoring their kisses, their light touches, their small moans of appreciation.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed out.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to make love to me," Blaine whispered against the soft skin of Kurt's neck. "I need you, baby."

Kurt pulled Blaine up to kiss him deeply before rolling them over to lie on top of Blaine. "Lube?"

"Nightstand," Blaine said against Kurt's lips.

"Thought of everything, didn't you?" Kurt smirked. Blaine laughed and Kurt opened to drawer to get the lube. "Have you ever done this to yourself?"

Blaine shook his head.

"It's gonna hurt a little, but then...well, you'll see," Kurt smiled, pouring the lube on three of his fingers. Blaine let out a shuddering breath and Kurt kissed his chest gently. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just nervous."

"I won't hurt you, baby," Kurt kissed his nose. "I'll stop if I do. Just tell me."

Blaine nodded and relaxed. Kurt lifted his knees to where his feet were flat against the mattress and ran a lubed finger over Blaine's entrance. Blaine hissed at the contact, having never felt anything so good. Kurt leaned forward and kissed him deeply while slipping the first finger in. It hurt, but not the way he anticipated it to. He was still glad to have Kurt's lips on his to distract him. Kurt moved his finger in and out while kissing over Blaine's face softly.

"You're doing so good, sweetie," Kurt whispered in his ear. "I love you."

"Ungh, love you, too," Blaine groaned. Kurt slowly added another finger, hooking them inside Blaine. Hitting that sweet spot in his lover caused him to cry out deliciously.

"Oh my god, what was that?" Blaine whined.

"Prostate," Kurt giggled and brushed it again, Blaine's back arching up and his fingers digging into the sheets.

"Oh, baby, please," Blaine begged. "I want you."

Kurt nodded and slipped his fingers out. After covering himself with lube, he lined up with Blaine, grasping one of his legs and holding it in the crook of his elbow.

"I'm gonna take care of you, Blaine. I wanna make this special."

Blaine leaned up and kissed Kurt, his breath slightly labored with lust. "You will."

Kurt pushed in slowly. Blaine's eyes squeezed shut with the new intrusion, which was much bigger than two fingers. Kurt's forehead fell against Blaine's and he fought the urge to snap forward. Kurt slipped his fingers between Blaine's, letting the boy squeeze his hand. When he finally entered all the way he waited for a moment.

"You ok?" Kurt huffed heavily in Blaine's ear, fighting an internal battle with his instincts.

"Y-yeah...it hurts a little, but it's a good hurt," Blaine placed a kiss to Kurt's shoulder. "Ok, I think you can move now."

Kurt lifted up to meet Blaine's eyes, their hands still intertwined. Kurt pulled out then started in and out in a slow rhythm. Blaine threw his head back against the pillow, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"Oh, baby," Blaine moaned. "Faster, please!"

Kurt groaned and picked up his speed. Sweat began to glisten over their bodies and the only sounds to be heard were whimpers, moans and labored breaths.

"God, Blaine, you feel so good," Kurt ran a hand down Blaine's sweaty side to rest on his hip, which he grasped and used as leverage. He was all but pounding into Blaine by now. Kurt decided the most beautiful sight he would ever see was Blaine in the throes of passion- his back arched, lips parted, one hand in his, the other resting on Kurt's neck, sweat glistening in his soft curls and down his beautiful neck. Kurt became overwhelmed by everything they were doing. Blaine read his mind.

"Kurt, baby...Ungh so close," he cried out. Kurt moved the hand on Blaine's hip to his cock, pumping in time with his thrusts.

"Let go, sweetie, I'm right here," Kurt moaned.

Blaine let go. Hard. Ropes of cum shot out over his stomach, chest and Kurt's hand as Kurt cried out his name and filled him, his hips shuddering against him.

Blaine looked down at their entwined hands, which had never released each other. Kurt looked down at his lover, his chest heaving, body limp, taking in the sight of pure ecstasy on his face. Kurt pulled out slowly then leaned down, placing the sweetest kiss he could muster on Blaine's beautiful lips.

"You're so beautiful," Kurt said in barely a whisper against Blaine's lips.

"I love you," Blaine replied. Kurt smiled lazily and lay down next to Blaine. "I think we need a bath."

"I don't wanna get up," Blaine groaned. Kurt giggled breathily and propped up on one elbow. "Don't make me carry you."

Blaine lazily threw his arms up in the air, signaling for Kurt to do just that. Kurt shrugged and got up off the bed, walked over to Blaine's side, and lifted the darker boy into his arms.

"God, you're light," Kurt said in surprise.

"No...you're just really strong...like Superman," Blaine said sleepily. Kurt giggled and kissed his nose before setting Blaine down by the tub. Kurt started the water and went to grab towels. In the mean time, Blaine got in and relaxed in the hot water, steam floating up from the surface. Kurt must have added some bath salts because Blaine could smell what he thought was Frescia in the air around him. Kurt came back and placed a hand on his hip.

"You started without me," he pouted. Blaine poked out his lip mockingly then beckoned the boy to the tub. After finally settling in together, Blaine in back with Kurt leaning back against his chest, they began to wash. Kurt took the body wash and lathered it up and rubbed it over Blaine's chin and jaw.

"You may be the hottest Santa Claus I've ever seen," Kurt giggled. Blaine wiped it off and blew it at Kurt, causing a bubble war to commence between the lovers. They giggled and squealed like little girls, but they had fun doing it. When Kurt started complaining about pruning hands and feet, they finally got out and Blaine dried them off. They crawled into bed, naked, clean and warm, and snuggled close. They lay with their heads under the covers, singing snippets of songs, laughing quietly and caressing. After a while, Kurt grew silent save for the sounds of his gentle breathing. Blaine removed the covers from their heads and tucked the blanket behind Kurt snugly before taking his hand in his and moving close, their faces only inches apart.

"Goodnight, angel," Blaine whispers before drifting off.


	9. Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

The plane ride back was bittersweet. No, they didn't make showcase at Nationals, but Kurt and Blaine sat sharing ear buds, watching Youtube videos and exchanging sweet, gentle kisses. The glee club couldn't help but feel happy for the boys. They all knew what was to come for the two teenagers if Blaine's next plan was a success and Rachel smiled as Blaine caught her eye. She mouthed 'Good Luck' to him. She was going to be there when it happened with the rest of the glee club. Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled, which the boy returned before training his gaze back on the silly musical they had open on Youtube. Blaine didn't believe in prayer, but if he knew it would be answered, he would do it in a heart beat. He was nervous, excited and frightened as hell all at one time, but when he got back home and took Kurt to the Lima Bean that afternoon, he would have his answer.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'll be right back, ok? Bathroom," Blaine kissed Kurt's hand and stood to make his way to the restrooms. Kurt sighed happily and looked out the window, where he saw four very familiar faces. His dad, Carole, Everette and Charla were walking into the coffee shop together, chatting openly. Kurt's eyebrows knitted together. Carol saw Kurt and smiled before leading the other three adults over.<p>

"Hey, what's up? I didn't know you all knew each other," Kurt said, his tone full of surprise.

"We met a couple of weeks ago," Burt answered. "I knew Everette from the shop, though. Man can't change his own oil," he joked, Everette smiling and rolling his eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We just came for the show," Charla said, a glint of mischief in her eye. Kurt didn't remember any show happening here tonight. At that moment, he saw more familiar faces- Finn and the rest of the glee club, including Mr. Shue, walked in and found them as well. They all stood around the table.

"What the hell is going on?" Kurt asked again, his tone now nervous. Carol smiled and placed a hand over his as music started. Kurt recognized the song straight away, only this time it was played on piano and guitar. A small stage was set up for local talent to play. Kurt looked up and saw Jeff sitting at the piano playing the song, but the guitar was no where to be seen. Then, Kurt's heard a voice: his voice.

_I think that possibly _  
><em>Maybe I'm falling for you <em>  
><em>Yes There's a chance that <em>  
><em>I've fallen quite hard over you<em>

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down _  
><em>I want to come too<em>  
><em>I think that possibly <em>  
><em>Maybe I'm falling for you<em>

Blaine stood holding and playing his guitar at the front of the shop, walking slowly toward the group. New Directions had begun humming with the song, causing a beautiful vibration across the small place. Blaine's eyes were shining, but his smile was genuine. This was the first song Kurt had ever sung in front of him. The first few moments of him knowing Blaine. Blaine continued the song, moving among the crowd of interested patrons and the barista was smiling wildly at Kurt. She knew. She knew what was up and Kurt was damn well ready to find out.

_All of the while_

_All of the while, it was you._

Blaine finished out the song before ending it with a strum. Kurt smiled and wiped his eyes. "That was beautiful, Blaine."

"Thank you." he smiled back. Blaine looked among the group of people around the table and then finally resting his eyes on Burt, who gave him an approving nod.

Blaine slipped his hand into the pocket of his jeans and pulled something out before getting down on one knee. Kurt let out and 'ohmygod' before covering his mouth.

"Kurt, I've probably told you ten million times this past week what you mean to me. It'll never change. I wanna wake up next to you every morning in our home. I want to adopt children with you. I want to live the rest of my life with my number one goal being to make you a blubbering mess of emotions."

Kurt choked a laugh at the joke. Blaine heard sniffs and whispers between his friends and family, but all he saw was the angel in front of him.

"I want to grow old with you, Kurt. I know we'll face hard times, we'll fight, sometimes we'll absolutely want to kill each other, but I want to go through all of that with you by my side. We're young and we'll be starting senior year in August, but I want to do this now."

Blaine opened his hand and revealed two silver bands, each with two small diamonds. Kurt gasped and covered his eyes, blushing.

"Kurt Hummel, will you marry me...someday?"

Kurt moved his hands from his eyes and met Blaine's shining honey eyes. He couldn't speak, so he nodded enthusiastically. Blaine's face split into a smile and he scooped Kurt up into a hug, lifting him off his feet. He could hear the clapping, the laughter, the sniffs and the calls of 'get some' from Puck and Santana, but all that really mattered was the precious being in his arms, the smell of his lover surrounding him, the warm tears falling down his neck and over his own cheeks.

"Hummel, if you don't kiss that boy, I will," Santana called from behind him. Kurt laughed and moved to press his lips to Blaine's. Burt, Carol, Charla and Everette looked on at the couple with pride and wet eyes. Even Mr. Shue blinked back tears. Kurt released Blaine's lips and leaned his forehead against Blaine's.

"I love you," his voice cracked.

"I love you, too," Blaine whispered. Blaine took Kurt's ring and slipped it on his finger, as Kurt did to Blaine's. During the ordeal, most of the patrons got disgusted and left or finished their coffees so the place now only held the glee club, Kurt and Blaine's parents and the knowing barista, Shannon.

"I knew from the first time you two came in here that you would end up together," she winked at the couple. Blaine hugged her.

"Thank you, Shannon. Sorry we chased off some customers."

"They aren't worth the tips if they can't see that you two deserve each other," she shook her head. "Besides, only two or three people left and they always forget to tip anyway."

Blaine laughed and moved back to the tables that had been pushed together to accommodate the 20 people who had gathered there. Blaine and Kurt sat down on either side of their fathers. Blaine took Kurt's hand into his and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Remember when I said that the day after our first time was the happiest I'd ever been?"

Kurt nodded.

"I changed my mind," he kissed Kurt softly. "This is the happiest I've ever been. It's all because of you."

From that day forward, until the day he died with his husband holding his hand, Blaine never had another panic attack, took a pill to be happy, or felt afraid. He had Kurt. That was all he needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope the ending wasn't shit. Thanks guys for reading! Love you all!<strong>


End file.
